Disillusioning the Darkness
by Autumn Nicole
Summary: The original sin was the lust for knowledge, so too will be Hermione's undoing. DarkHermione. DMHG
1. Here Again, Sort of

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

_To my most faithful followers these opening lines might feel a bit familiar; I have finally found a perfect place to use them. For everyone else… I have to admit: I am a bit strange, but enjoy and don't be afraid to give commentary. This chapter is simply the beginning…_

**Prologue **

The day dawns each day to merely fall again that evening. It's in those in between times that life happens. That's really all it ever is, the story of life. Everything is about it: the trees, the way they sway in the wind, a house, the way it crumbles only to be rebuilt, a river, the way it floods out of its bank. It's all a giant piece of canvas. We're just painting the picture.

It's all deeper, deeper than you see. There's always more than it looks on the surface. You can't judge a book by its cover or a person by what you think you know. You may think you know me, but you can't ever truly know me. Not even I have such a luxury as to know myself completely. That is simply a power we do not possess.

It all seems to run continually on and on. Forever. The secret is just living it. If I explained it all you would never fully understand. You would never see the same things that I see, even if we stared at the same sky. These paths I venture down are oh so familiar. It feels strange to be so sure you've been here before, when truly you never have, not quite like this anyways. It's slightly different, as things are oh so often.

**Chapter 1**

**Here Again, Sort of **

_She_, _she_ had a reputation. _She_ had knowledge. _She_ played for the greater good. She was the one you could always trust to be in the library, maybe that's what made her the target. You could always count on the fact that if there was something out there she didn't know, she wouldn't give up until she did. And yet, _She _was completely unprepared for what was coming. _She _was unaware that the very virtues that gained her such knowledge and pride would ultimately lead to her demise.

"Ahh, look little mudblood, reading all about poor old Dumbledore. He's dead, remember? None of that can help you now." He entered the Head's compartment with an arrogance that simply wouldn't fade no matter what happened to the bugger.

Hermione just sighed heavily and shifted her watery eyes back to the page.

"What? No smart-ass remark? Have you finally learned your place?" Malfoy further provoked, hoping for some sort of rise.

"They shouldn't have let you come back her. And once I have a way to prove what you did – "

Malfoy interrupted, "You'll what? Turn me in? So they can sentence me to Azkaban, where currently all prisoners put there within the last two months have escaped. Good plan."

Fuming she said nothing because simply, he was right. With no proof and only her word, Malfoy had gotten off virtually punishment free. (Yes, yes, Many would inquire here, 'What about Ron and Harry's word, too? They knew all about what Malfoy'd done. Ah yes, but of course Malfoy and his arrogant father had a solution for everything. A "simple" appiration and some hard-to-come-by black magic memory dust had removed Ron and Harry's exact memory, so that the face in their head no longer was Draco's face at all.)

Lost in her own train of thought Hermione blurted aloud the burning question she'd been pondering since she realized what had happened to Ron and Harry, "Why not me, too?"

Malfoy, who was no longer paying attention to Hermione, slowly looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing." She mumbled quickly.

"No, no. Something about 'not you too?' Right?"

"No, just never mind."

As Hermione looked away she missed the sardonic smirk that gleamed across Malfoy's face. It was questions like that he'd hoped that the little mudblood would wonder about; his plan would be perfect. And no one, including the Dark Lord, would ever question him again.

After the lengthy train ride of silence, Hermione was pleased to get into a carriage with Ron and Harry, but despite her happiness to see them, their carriage ride to the castle remained strikingly quiet as well. The summer's strain on the three had proven quiet tumultuous for their relationship and the oddness of returning without their fearless leader was altogether disturbing.

The only positive on their last year thus far appeared to be the mere fact that Umbridge hadn't been recruited to be Headmistress, although, Professor McGonagall would be an inadequate replacement for their revered Dumbledore.

The sorting held no particular specialty. There were no comforting words. The entire school seemed drab, dull, and distressed. Hermione sat in silence as she battled the sadness of the ensuing war and loss, and her own personal enthusiasm at the coming term. Her quest for knowledge in this final year had a refreshed vigor, in spite of (or perhaps because of) the raging war. Everyone else in the community seemed like they'd laid back since Dumbledore's death, not like they'd let Voldemort walk in and take over the ministry, but more and more everyone seemed to be playing defense rather than offense. Hermione wasn't sure how much more of this attitude she could take…

Harry and Ron had both seemed vengeful at the end of term. They had hope and fiery motivation.

But then Harry made several unsuccessful attempts to find proof of Snape's wrongdoing, and there was the ministries release of so much Dumbledore - mourning propaganda, they too had fallen amongst the crowd of the hopeless and the helpless. That was one of the main reasons for the ever-growing rift between Ron, Harry, and Hermione; Hermione had tried to motivate Ron and Harry, but they thought she was trying too hard. Not to mention the rather large row the three had in which Ron and Harry told Hermione she was off her rocker. She knew her memory was right, but after the fifth argument and their adamant denial, she too began to distrust what she knew as truth. What she couldn't see was that it was part of someone else's plan. Even though, she knew nothing of the sort, she did know that the golden trio had begun down a path from which they could never return.

After the feast, Hermione and Draco knew their Head duties for the year and each began their lonely walks from the Headmaster's – er, I do mean Headmistress's – office. (It's strange how all the little things you miss on the day-to-day can change so swiftly.) And as always Draco had to have the last laugh…


	2. Books about Dumblerore

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

_To those of you who've read my works before you know I like a darker Hermione. She begins to surface here. Muah. Please Review, any criticism is quite appreciated_

**Chapter 2**

**Books about Dumbledore**

"Hey Granger!"

She turned abruptly to see Malfoy's expressionless face. "What Malfoy?" she responded impatiently.

"You know you'll never be powerful enough."  
"Powerful enough for what?"

"You know what I mean. They don't trust you. Dumbledore's dead and there are powers out there you know nothing about, much less understand."  
"And you do? Why should I believe you?"

As Hermione turned back around, she barely heard him say, "Because I'm right, and soon I'll prove it."

She remained awake through much of the night staring above her pondering Malfoy's ominous words. Some part of a manipulative plan or the truth? Or even worse, both?

The pale dawn arose, painting the sky with soft hues of orange and pink, but Hermione felt none of the emotions such pastels could convey. She merely climbed out of bed to begin her morning ritual, as she had nearly every morning at Hogwarts for the last 6 years. Since it was start of term and there was no homework to review (and of course she'd read over all of the textbooks for this year over the summer) she grabbed the book she'd been reading on the train. Dumbledore had done so much in his life that she'd never even imagined. The more she read, the more frustrated with herself she became. Dumbledore had been right there all that time; he could have answered all the questions she had, but now he was gone and she could only guess. Well, guess or read on…

Hermione traveled the familiar path to the library. She skimmed the shelves, which she knew far better than the back of her hand (who really know the back of their hand that well anyways). She came to the area that she'd spent so much time in her first year. The place where she'd searched for Nicholas Flamel to no avail. There were so many books that she'd never even given a second thought. She filled her arms and checked out as many books as she could. On her return to Gryffindor she missed the grin on Draco Malfoy's face as she passed.

She, Ron, and Harry ventured down to breakfast making mundane conversation. The boys were talking, as always, about Qudditch, attempting to take their mind off the morbid tone of the outside world. Breakfast seemed to fly by as Hermione skimmed over a book about Dumbledore and the twelve uses of dragon's blood. As she was still Hermione every time she's get to something "exciting" she'd interrupt the pair, "Did you know Dumbledore began his study on dragon's blood while he was still at Hogwarts?" She didn't miss Harry and Ron's eyes roll as she tried to share such good information. She did, however, try to ignore their laughing at her every time she returned to her book.

The day resumed and classes begun. There was little different at Hogwarts without Dumbledore, Hermione observed. Other than the teachers having another excuse to be hard on their students it was like nothing was different. Of course at the same time everything was different. When Hermione made her way to the dungeon for Potions, she had to brace herself. She seemed to the only person except Draco who knew what had truly happened that final evening of Dumbledore's life. She remained silent throughout the class, as she oddly had taken to doing more and more.

Once classes were over for the day Hermione rushed ahead to the dormitory to commence reading about the feats of their fallen leader. It seemed like keeping him alive in her head was the most important thing to her. When Ron and Harry found Hermione in the corner of the common room, with yet another book in hand they decided to do what, in their opinion, had to be done.

Tentatively, the boys approached the bookworm. Upon seeing them Hermione lit up, "Did you know-"

But she was cut off…

"No, Hermione we don't know and we don't care." Ron's angry voice startled Hermione.

Harry began in a more gentle tone, "What we mean to say," he cast a disapproving look towards Ron, "is that we understand that this hard for you. It is hard for all of us. Dumbledore was a great man. Ron and I don't need you reminding us of him every second. We know how important he was, but Hermione he's dead…"

If Harry kept talking she didn't know, all that repeated in her head over and over was "he's dead," "he's dead", first in Malfoy's voice then in Harry's. Was no one on her side? She felt sick in the bottom of her stomach. She was supposed to help save the world. She was supposed to be by Harry's side when he finally defeated Voldemort. But in that second her world seemed have fallen about her head.

As she heard Ron ask, "Are you even listening to us?" She realized they were not who she thought they were. No longer were determined to fight for their cause. No longer did they care what happened to the world. No longer were they the Ron and Harry that Hermione loved, because no Ron and Harry she knew would ever have let Dumbledore's memory be pushed aside.

She was furious, "I heard you! And I've heard enough." With that said she grabbed her book and stormed out of the common room. As she stamped down the hallway she missed yet another of Draco Malfoy's devious grins.


	3. Going on a Fall

_A big thanks tomy two reviewers:CareBearErin and w1cked angel. I have to admit though I am a bit discouraged, I had hoped that this would get more repsonse... oh well, thanks to both of you this chapter is for ya'll._

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 3  
****Going On a Fall**

Hermione Granger sat alone in the darkness of some obscure and unfrequented hallway. In the undisturbed silence, she thought and rethought all the events that gotten her to where she was now.

She remembered Harry's anger at Snape and Malfoy. She remembered his vow to revenge Dumbledore's death. She remembered she and Ron's promise to be there by his side. She remembered that Harry had told them everything that first night back home at the Burrow.

Then she remembered their sudden attitude change the next morning, at the time she hadn't understood what had happened. At first she thought maybe finally sleeping peacefully the whole ordeal had soothed Harry's wounds. But later after their second row, she wondered if she had made the whole story up. She remembered how everyone seemed concerned for her mental health, until she eventually feigned believe in the boys' version (that they didn't know who had done it, "It was just some figure in the dark, must have been Voldemort").

She remembered how adamant she had been that the Order take a big step up, while it instead only continued what little plans it had before Dumbledore died.

She remembered her parents' hushed conversation with the Weasley's. _"…she's taken it really hard…she's been a little crazed…"_ She knew that's why her parents took her to America for the summer. And she remembered how the trip had actually worked a little. She'd been so interested in the young history of the land that she was in, that she pushed aside her anger, although she never lost count of how many days till school began.

She remembered finally getting on the train. She heard Malfoy's words again, _"He's dead."_  
She remembered the uncomfortable quiet in the carriage. She remembered Malfoy's odd wordsin the hall, _"You know you'll never be powerful enough…They don't trust you…I'm right, and soon I'll prove it."_

Finally, she remembered the confrontation she'd just had with Ron and Harry, "_Hermione, he's dead."_

She sat in that darkness and realized just how alone she really was. She knew that she shouldn't sit feeling sorry for herself, but she felt so empty. She was supposed to be Hermione Granger: one-third of the Golden Trio, smartest girl in the year. And yet she didn't feel like she could trust in anything anymore. If Ron and Harry were right, then she was crazy. If she was right, then she'd need a lot more power to survive in this game.  
**  
**But in spite of all that she knew and all that she yet didn't, she understood that she had to pick. She had to pick between two decisions. She could be angry with Ron and Harry, be an outcast and a loner, and sit back while the world was destroyed, or she could suck it up, smile and apologize, and work behind their backs to get more power to fix everything.

Could she really live a lie? Finally pretend to really believe their story for good? Not bring up Dumbledore at all? Could she really bury and hide all that anger?

It seemed like that was the only choice she had.

Hermione pulled herself together and trudged back to the common room. She took a deep breath and went through the portrait. She found Ron and Harry in the same corner as when she left, although few of the other people who had been in the common room still were. Hermione braced herself and smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?"

Ron looked frightened, while Harry looked curious.

"Erm, sure."

"I just want to apologize to both of you."

Harry started to say something, but Hermione pressed on, "I want to finish this. I understand that Dumbledore is gone. I just want to keep his spirit alive, but I understand that putting salt in a fresh wound is not the best way to do that. So from now on I'll stop talking about him, and I'll try to stop bugging you guys. Ok, now I'm done."

Both Ron and Harry had big smiles on their faces. "Wow, Hermione, we knew you'd come around to your senses." And with that she was pulled into a big bear hug.

The trio spent the next few days in "normalcy" or so the boys thought. They didn't know that Hermione spent every night reading under the covers about Dumbledore. They didn't notice how quite and how tired she had been. Now, she sat working on a lengthy bit of parchment, while Ron and Harry pretended to work on an essay.

"What time is it?" Hermione inquired.

"Five 'til seven." Harry answered.

"Oh no! I have a Head's meeting. I'm going to be late. I have to go! Bye!"

And off she dashed to the Headmistress's office (where the passwords were no longer fun candy names, but instead were practical and encouraging words like 'unity' and 'peace' and…).

"Hope" Hermione said. The gargoyle sprung to life. She walked into the office as the clock chimed seven.

"Ah, Good Evening Miss Granger. Let's begin."

Hermione met Malfoy's eyes as she sat down, but neither gave any indication of a mood.

"We have a few things to discuss. First, let me say that both you have been doing a great job this week back. I know its been tough. In this time of conflict it is extremely important that we encourage unity, so I'm asking the two of you-"

Draco interrupted, "You know we can't get along, not with Weasley and Potter…"

McGonagall shot Draco a disapproving look. "As I was saying, I'm asking the two of you simply to stay away from one another. I understand that there is some tension between you, and I honestly do not expect you to get along." As she said that she looked pointedly at Malfoy. "I just expect you not to fight in public. If you two would like to argue, you can come here to do so or you can go to the Head's meeting room."

Hermione wondered what had prompted this lecture; she and Malfoy had not argued at all this year.

At Hermione's puzzled look McGonagall asked, '"What's wrong Ms. Granger?"

"I was just curious as to why we are getting this lecture now."

McGonagall looked at Hermione and her expression softened. "I'm just afraid that the two of you may not like what else I'm going to give you to do for the year."

"Oh," was all Hermione could reply.

"I knew there were going to be more responsibilities. It was too easy." Draco muttered.

"Hurmphphurm," McGonagall cleared her throat, "As we have already discussed you both will be responsible for certain night patrol's and running various meetings. Also, something we haven't talked about yet, you will be required to do some act of service for the school. Some past Head's have cleaned the dungeons and one-year the Head's petitioned Filch to revise the list of things not allowed on campus. And you both will be responsible for various other things throughout the year."

Hermione seemed perplexed, "What made you think we would dislike any of those things?"

"All of these duties are things that you will be required to do together."

Malfoy's eyes rolled, although he didn't say anything.

Deep inside a wheel began turning inside Hermione's head. Somewhere in her subconscious the idea of spending time with Malfoy seemed like a good idea, so that maybe, just maybe she could finally understand his cryptic message, _"Soon, I'll prove it."_

An odd silence fell onto the room. The three began to look at each other in that uncomfortable way you do, when there is nothing to say.

"Well, here are your schedules for all of these things. Do you have any questions?"

Neither Draco nor Hermione said anything.

"Okay, well you are free to go."

Because of the awkward nature of the last few moments, no sooner had McGonagall said those words than both Hermione and Draco jumped up towards the door.

In their hasty attempt to get out of the awkwardness they only ended up in another odd circumstance. Both had moved to the door so quickly that they ran into each other. Hermione had accidentally stepped on Malfoy's shoe and fallen against him.

There was an uncomfortable pause. Hermione then quickly scrambled to get off Malfoy, "Sorry." She mumbled.

And she walked out the door.

But of course there was no way Malfoy was going to let her get away that easily.


	4. Shh Everything Might Change

_A Big THANKS to CareBearErin who has reviewed and reviewed and reviewed. And thank you to jennykins-31! Plus duh, Thanks REB… you know where this story is going before anyone else. _

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 4  
Shh. Everything might Change. **

"Hey Mudblood, Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" Draco's voice once again held a tone of secrecy and deceit.

"What do you want? Because if you're going to pick a fight let's go back into McGonagall's office, so I can hex you good and properly."

Draco was surprised at Hermione's attitude, moments ago in the Headmistress's office she had been the perfect little teacher's pet. Now, though she seemed frustrated, angry even. Malfoy cheered on the inside, everything was going according to plan.

"No, no that won't be necessary. I was just going to tell you that you look tired. You haven't been staying up too late, have you?" Malfoy asked like he already knew the answer.

Hermione was tired but the more Malfoy talked the more agitated she became instead. "I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy. I've already told you, once I have proof of what you did…"

"And I've already told you mudblood, even if you get proof you can't do anything with it."

Hermione again knew Malfoy was right. Dumbledore had been killed thanks to Malfoy and there was nothing she could do about it, and no one to believe her. She felt her eyes begin to tear up. She took a deep breath and told herself not to let him get to her.

She was about to ask Malfoy the question that had long been burning her mind, but just then a fourth year Ravenclaw student walked passed the odd pair. Hermione realized the attention the two of them simply talking was causing and decided out in the open hallway was not the place for her question.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't think here is the best place. Can we go to the Head's meeting room and finally finish this conversation?"

Draco didn't let Hermione see how happy he was that she had asked that. He instead simply replied in a monotone. "Fine, but don't take long. I have things to do."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they started walking to the sixth floor.

The two walked in silence seeing few people as they climbed the stairs, until out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron and Harry walking just around the turn in front of them.

"Shit," Hermione whispered.

Draco's eyes widened, Granger cursing. What had the world come to? Then he also saw Weasley and Potter. _'Fuck,_' he thought. '_They'll screw this all up. I need Granger to talk to me without those idiots knowing.'_

"Quick," Draco whispered, as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a niche in the wall behind a large sculpture of Helga Hufflepuff.

They had yet again landed themselves in another awkward position. Each of them had their backs tightly pressed against the cold stone wall and their chests pressed against each other. Hermione self-consciously tried to straighten her skirt. Hermione turned to see whether the boys had passed or not. And they had not, they seemed to be strolling rather than walking. Hermione felt her anger at them grow; she also felt Draco's breath hot on her neck. She said nothing.

Finally Harry and Ron strolled pass Hermione and Draco, completely unaware (thank goodness). So Hermione and Draco un-wedged themselves and continued in silence to the Head's meeting room.

Hermione murmured the password to the bookcase and it swung open to allow them entry. Hermione, who had only been in the Head's meeting room once when McGonagall showed them where it was, was still amazed at its grandeur. She allowed her eyes to scale up the high walls. She let herself look at all the smiling, waving pictures of Head's past that adorned the wall. When she saw the picture of Lily Evans, she thought immediately that she should bring Harry to see, but she knew the rule no one but Head's and staff was allowed here. She gasped as her eyes traveled higher on the wall and came across a picture that altogether startled her: Tom Riddle.

Draco followed Hermione's eyes as he heard her shocked sound. He tried to not grin, as he realized she was staring directly at the Dark Lord.

Without a word Draco took a seat at the smaller desk across the room from the large round table that dominated its center. Hermione peeled her eyes off of the picture and took the seat across from him.

Hermione nervously pulled at her skirt. She didn't know if she could truly ask Malfoy what she wanted to know.

Draco sensed that Hermione had tensed quite a bit from their dispute in the hall. Perhaps it was being shoved so close to him. Or maybe it was the picture on the wall. Either way Malfoy knew how to get to her again.

"Mudblood, did you want to talk to me or just stare at the floor? I haven't got all evening you know." Which was pretty much a big lie, Draco had nothing to do.

Flustered Hermione snapped back, as she could only do with Malfoy, "You know you're a big prat."

"Ooh, Granger do I sense some tension? A prat? Now really is that the best you've got? Tell me what you really think."

Hermione fed off of Malfoy's probing. She knew she was giving him the argument he wanted, but she didn't care. It felt good to yell at someone without them storming off or without damaging the relationship. Hermione and Draco's relationship was all about fighting so it was ok.

"You know what I think. I think you are an arrogant, selfish, jerk who has to resort to some sort of mind control to live freely in this world. I think for some reason, though, you wanted me to know what you did to Ron and Harry. I think that you have some big plan to get Harry, and I think that you're going to fail."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Was there a question in there?"

Hermione's fury raged, "You are such an ass. I should just hex you right now! Why did you do it? Why?" She stood from her chair and screamed.

Draco had never heard Hermione so upset. He tried to be annoying without pushing her over the edge. "Why did I screw with Potter and Weasley's heads?"

"No, why did you make Dumbledore die? Why did you make it happen?" No longer did Hermione hold in the pain, tears fell freely down her face.

Draco did not know what to do. He was a man alone with a crying girl. It uncharacteristically tried to be nice. "Shhh. Sit down. You just have to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do! I hate you. You've taken everything from me. I have nothing. No Dumbledore. No Ron. No Harry. Why?"

Draco realized that he had to tell her. It was finally the right time to tell her so many things. He took a deep breath. What Hermione did after he told her all of this would decide the fate of their world.

"Okay, I understand you want answers. And you deserve them. You can't hex me, and let me tell you everything before you jump in. And none of that I'm-smarter-than-you-and-know-all-the-answers thing, because that's just really annoying."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears away. "You know even when you're trying to be serious you're still an ass. But fine."

Draco didn't reply to her last comment, but began to tell Hermione everything, everything that might change the world. _  
_


	5. Too Many Thoughts

_Thanks to: CareBearErin and Beau Reveur! You guys rock.. This chapter is all for you guys. _

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 5**

**Too Many Thoughts **

Hermione did not realize the impact that Draco's next words would have on her life, so she did nothing out of the norm. She simply listened to all that he had to say, perhaps if she hadn't… well, we'll never know.

"I know that you really are only interested in hearing about Dumbledore, but you're going to have to listen to a bit more than that." He met Hermione's eyes and she simply nodded. "Ok, then I guess let's begin.

"As you know, I'm sure, this world must maintain a balance or a least some degree of balance between good and evil. It is part of the cosmic balance. If one side gains too much power the world could collapse upon itself. I'm sure you, having read _Hogwarts: A History_ about a hundred times, know why Hogwarts was founded."

Hermione took this chance to validate that she wasn't an idiot. "Everyone knows that Hogwarts was founded to protect magical students and provide them a place to study."

Draco continued, "Yes that is part of the reason, but Hogwarts was also founded to maintain the delicate stability of the magical world as we know it. Even muggle society inherently understands the degrees that good and bad play in the everyday world they live in. Also, just as good knows it's good, bad knows it's bad. It's part of the cycle, but each side believes in what they are fighting for."

Hermione gaffed at this, "Are you telling me that Death Eaters believe that killing people is the "right thing" to do?"

Draco attempted to suppress the rising anger he felt; maybe she really wasn't ready to hear all of this. "No, Sort of. Would you just listen to me? The cosmic balance is what the Dark Lord is fighting for. He and his followers understand that the magical race needs to be purged of those not committed to a magical life."

"What the hell does that mean? If you weren't raised a witch, you can't be a witch?" Hermione asked angrily.

"No, Would you shut up and listen to me."

Hermione shot him a dirty look, but she let him continue. She was, after all, interested to hear what lies Malfoy was trying to sell her.

"Most of my life (and for most of before my life) the idea that only purebloods could truly balance the cosmos had been the main idea of the Dark Lord's, and it pretty much still is. But our side has come to understand that there are magical entities born of muggles that are far more powerful than halfbloods and even some purebloods. So you, for example, are still a mudblood, but you have a lot of power." '_Power we need,' _he thought but did not say.

Hermione looked at Malfoy in disbelief, "I'm not really sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"It was neither. I'm just trying to point out to you that our side does have thoughts and a purpose. You're little friends don't even know what they're fighting for or against."

Even though, Hermione wasn't particularly happy with Harry and Ron she couldn't let Malfoy say that, "The good side, the right side, our side is fighting against an evil murderer. Who has killed-"

Draco interrupted, "Who has killed just as many people as your precious Dumbledore."

"That's not true!" She cried.

"How do you know? I have lost a lot a family to your side! Are you really as ignorant as to think just because a "good" wizard killed them, that they weren't murdered? Dumbledore was as much a murderer as Voldemort will ever be." Draco's teeth gritted as he said this. Then he mumbled, "The "right side", Ha?"

Hermione said nothing in response to Malfoy's words, she simply sat in the silence and let everything he was saying wash over her. As much as she didn't want it to, some of the things that Malfoy had said were beginning to make some sense.

Malfoy took the silent moment to brace himself to go on. He had to push through these things. He hadn't realized how straining this whole ordeal would be on him. He knew he had to be confident in everything he said, or else he risked questioning himself.

He took a breath and continued, "I have a question for you Granger. Why do you think that your side is the "right side"?"

She wanted to ask him 'Why do you think that your side is the right side?' but instead she decided to see where Malfoy was going with this. "I guess because we do what's right."

"The problem there is right is a subjective word. What's right to you clearly isn't what's right to me. I think I know why you believe you're on the "right side"."

Hermione realized that she was doing what he wanted as she took the bait, "Fine, why?"

"Have you ever been given the chance to decide for yourself? No. You simply were put in with a group who was so biased against one side that you've never considered it objectively."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I just think that before you decide steadfastly, that you should at least look into what you're missing. I think that you should study my sides beliefs, then if you still think that fighting for your fallen leaders side is worth it go for it."

Hermione didn't like that Malfoy was so confident. "What makes you so sure that I'm not going to go off and tell someone exactly everything you've said."

"Because they already don't believe you, and they don't trust you, so why would they start, now? Plus, I was kind of banking on the fact that you want more knowledge. Something that your side can't give you."

"I still don't understand, why you're doing all this? Just to get me on your side?"

"No, I told you, we want to keep the cosmic balance in order. We foresee something happening and only having a great deal more power on our side is going to save the world." It seemed as though Malfoy really believed in what he was saying.

Maybe it was seeing how much he believed in himself that made Hermione really consider believing him, too. "You still didn't answer my first question. Why did Dumbledore have to die?"

Malfoy knew she'd come back to this, "I don't think you're quite ready to hear that much. But I will make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with the devil." She couldn't help it.

"You know what Granger, you are a pain in the ass. And I'm not the devil. I'm going to let you borrow a book. Read it, and then I'll answer any of your questions. Deal?"

Hermione sighed, "Fine, Deal."

Draco pulled a rather large book from his bag.

"_The Truth, _hmm interesting." She took the book, and put it in her bag.

"I guess that's all for now. I guess this will for once and all tell us whether you're really a filthily mudblood or an exception to the rule."

She hated it when he acted so proud. "You know I'm going to read this little book. Then you're going to answer everything, and maybe I'll have enough proof to convince everyone what you've done. Maybe they'll even execute you."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Granger." And he walked out the door.

As she heard the wall click shut, she fell back into the chair and buried her face into her hands. She let the tears flow away. She wanted to prove him wrong so badly, but despite that she couldn't deny how right everything he said had seemed. So for now she supposed she would go on just as she had alone with more thoughts in her head than she knew what to do with.


	6. What Comes Next?

_This chapter is fairly short. There is a reason for that… It is a big transition. Please let me know what you think!  
And a BIG Thanks to CareBearErin, who totally rocks my socks! Here's yet another chapter dedicated all to you!_

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 6**

**What Comes Next?**

Hermione got up early the next morning. She found herself awake before the sun had even awoken itself. The cool, calm blackness of the sky was fitting for her mood. After everything that Malfoy had said the previous evening she'd returned to the common room and went to bed. She left the book, _The Truth, _hidden in her bag. She didn't want to deal with everything that Malfoy had told her.

It had been a long night as she drifted in and out of sleep. She'd heard pieces of Draco's explanation taunting her in her sleep. _"The cosmic balance… he's a murderer… you're not ready…" _She felt like she couldn't shake his presence. Even when she woke she heard his voice in her head. It seemed to be beckoning her to understand, to push ahead.

All she could feel as she looked out the window was the steady press of the darkness around her. The deep black sky seemed to have taken all her happiness, and she was in the middle of the most difficult time of her life.

She was confused by what she felt. Hermione had never before in her life been so distrusting of everything. She wasn't sure whether or not she should go ahead with she and Malfoy's deal, after all she didn't want to get in over her head.

Her eyes looked towards her bag. She had to know about Dumbledore. She had to know why he died. So she reached into her bag and pulled out the heavy book.

Under the covers again, she lit her wand. "Lumos."

She took a deep breath and opened the book, _The Truth._ Her eyes began to read over the page. She read and read and read, until she heard someone in the room get up for the day. She forced herself away from the book and went back out into the cold reality of her life. The sun was now up, but it held no sign of bright happiness; instead, it seemed to be mocking Hermione with its abrasiveness. It seemed like in this light she would never be able to hide.

The days of the following week trudged on. Harry and Ron failed to notice the pallor of Hermione's face and the dark rings under her eyes. She had hardly slept in days. The book was intoxicating. It had become a mini obsession. She'd skip her study time to sneak off to the Heads' Meeting Room to read.

Hermione did a pretty good job of putting on a happy face maybe that's why no one suspected anything out of the ordinary.

Well no one, except for Malfoy, who knew exactly what was going on with her. He wondered how her subtle similarities to a cocaine junkie had gone unnoticed, but he supposed, unless you were looking for the bloodshot eyes, they could be easily missed.

She knew what she was reading was most likely illegal. She had realized that within the first fifty pages, but there was just something about it that made her unable to put it down. Hermione had never before seen such a plethora of knowledge.

The book was filled with things like: wand-less magic, ancient spells, origins of various magical creatures, the oldest forbidden spells, the jesters of magic and their tools of jest, and much more.

Hermione felt like the sky had fallen upon her head. The tiny pieces of her jagged reality were crashing down all around her, but she didn't feel their pain. She found herself carefully avoiding the cuts and scrapes of the harsh truth. She felt alive in a way she hadn't in a long time. She felt powerful. She felt good.

Now don't get me wrong, there was still a part of Hermione looking up to the world. And that part of Hermione was trying to balance the world on her shoulders like the ancient Atlas. That part of her was afraid to face the next second. That part of her was afraid of herself.

It wasn't until Hermione flat and outright lied to Harry and Ron that she realized how much everything was impacting her.

The boys were gathered around the fire when she walked into the common room. She had bloodshot eyes and a pale complexion. Harry asked, "Hermione, are you alright? You look a little sick."

Hermione's heart was racing. She faked a weak smile, "Yeah, I think I've come down with a bit of a cold. I'm actually on my way to bed right now."

Ron looked concerned. "Perhaps, we should take you down to the hospital wing."

She hadn't thought that Ron would be this concerned or that he'd actually suggest something helpful. "No. It's really no big. I'm going to sleep it off. If I still feel bad tomorrow evening I swear I'll go."

That seemed to appease Ron who replied, "Ok, well get some rest and feel better."

Hermione grinned inside her head. She had safely given herself a cover story for her distressed appearance, and, if she could find Malfoy in time, she had given an alibi for tomorrow evening.

She went up to her room for the night, just as she told Harry and Ron she was going to, but she did not set off to sleep. She, instead, finished _The Truth_.

When she eventually did close her eyes, she thought about what this could mean for her life. Everything she had ever known for the truth was now questionable. She thought about the deep questions that had been swimming in her murky mind as she fell to sleep: "Who was she really? Where was she headed? And most of all, What comes next?"


	7. Fulfilling Destiny

_Thanks to CareBearErin and Candy04! I'm pretty bummed that not very many people like this story. Oh well… I love that you are reading it anyways. If you have any suggestions let me know!  
This chapter is dedicated to CareBearErin, who reads like all my stories! _

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 7**

**Fulfilling Destiny**

Hermione did find a chance to talk to Malfoy the next day. They both shared an Ancient Runes class, that thank Merlin did not have Ron or Harry in it. During class she caught Malfoy's eye; she mouthed to him, "I need to talk to you."

Malfoy didn't understand her the first time.

She added hand gestures, "I," pointing to herself, "need to talk," making her hand into a yapping mouth, "to you," pointing towards Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded.

When class was finally over, everyone rushed quickly out the doors, while both Hermione and Draco inconspicuously lagged behind.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked point blank.

"I finished the book. I want to talk with you about the rest of our deal." She spoke in a hushed tone as they got to a more populated hallway.

"Ok, when?"

"Tonight, sevenish, the Meeting Room."

And with that they separated, as if they hadn't been speaking at all.

Hermione was antsy all day long, but she did her best to conceal it. She did catch herself playing with her food in lunch, but Ron and Harry were too distracted to notice her lack of appetite. And even if they had noticed she just would have said that she still wasn't feeling well.

She realized, as the mundane day slowly trickled by, how boring her life had become. Harry was no longer interested in his adventures. If they even mentioned Voldemort, Harry got all upset, and went on about how that evil man had taken everything from him, and that he'd show him. Harry never had an actual plan. Hermione finally understood that.

She waited and waited and waited. The day seemed as slower than molasses (which we all know is pretty dang slow!). Finally, it was close enough to seven.

She got up from the couch where she had been studying. She looked towards Ron and Harry, "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing and see what's wrong with me."

Ron jumped up as well, "I'll go with you."

Hermione had accounted for this. In her best annoying tone, she asked, "Have you finished your essay?"

Ron made a face. "Well, no."

"I am perfectly capable of walking, so you are not going to use me as an excuse to stop doing your work."

Ron settled back in his chair. He knew it was no use to argue homework with Hermione. "Ok, well we'll see you later."

Hermione took the opportunity and walked out the door before anyone else could say anything. (Like about why she had her book bag with her)

When she arrived in the Meeting Room it was empty. Malfoy wasn't there yet. Hermione checked her watch: 7:01. She sighed out loud.

She allowed herself to drop into a chair. She studied the wall of portraits as she had the first time she'd looked in the Meeting Room. She had been here so much lately, but she'd been so preoccupied she hadn't really gotten the chance to study it all. It was on the portrait of Tom Riddle that her eyes again fell.

It captivated her. She was marveled at how such a handsome young man could become the most feared wizard in the history of the world. As she looked in awe, she felt for the first time an inkling of some emotion she was not very familiar with: envy. Perhaps, it was because Voldemort was taken serious in all the ways that she was not.

Hermione got up from the chair facing the wall of portraits and moved to the loveseat on the opposite side of the room. She slipped her shoes off and pulled her knees close to her body. She wasn't sure if meeting with Malfoy was the right thing to do. She felt like she didn't know much anymore.

She began to turn her thoughts to Malfoy. She was supposed to hate him; he had forced the death of Dumbledore. He was evil, well sort of. Now everything was confusing to her. She took a breath and decided to think through both sides of the argument_. On the negative side, Malfoy iseverything she had hated for six years. He caused Dumbledore's death. He is arrogant. He is mean. He is stupid. _(Now she was just being petty.)

Okay well, maybe not stupid. On the positive side, Malfoy was clearly passionate about his argument. He had some valid points. He was in some way right that Dumbledore was a murderer. He is rich. He is powerful. He is smart.

Just then Malfoy walked in the room.

_He is gorgeous._

Hermione shook her head to clear her noisy thoughts.

"Sorry, Granger. I got a bit held up."

Hermione tried to force her eyes from lingering on his neck, where there was clearly a fresh red hickey.

She grinned, "I can see that."

Malfoy tried to explain, "It's not what you think." But then he realized it was Granger. He didn't have to justify anything. He cleared his throat. "I believe you wanted to talk to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _He is cocky, is that positive or negative or both? _"I want to finish our deal."

Malfoy was in a strange mood. Hermione simply assumed it was due to his previous "activities". "Which deal is that? The one where I sell your body for money?"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"It's a joke, Granger. Calm down. I know what you're talking about."

Malfoy took a seat next to Hermione on the loveseat. Hermione tugged at her skirt; their proximity was slightly unnerving.

Malfoy began again, "So what did you think of the book?"

Hermione replied, "I'm not really sure. I mean of course it was addicting. I just couldn't put it down. It had a lot of information in it, but it felt, it felt, I don't know."

"Addicting?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, that's the word."

Malfoy seemed a little surprised. She was more susceptible than he thought.

Hermione continued, "Is that book illegal?"

Malfoy didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth; he didn't want to scare her off this early. He thought about it for a second and then conceded that from here on out he had better be honest or it might bite him in the ass later. "Yes, it is, but just barely."

Hermione nodded her head, "I thought so. It wasn't really bad, just those ancient forbidden spells probably."

"That's what I've always thought too. I mean I know some of the ideas are extreme, but I think its really only spells that make it illegal. Why would you have to ban a concept?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy. "As much as I love discussing the book, can you meet your end of this deal? Tell me why Dumbledore had to die."

Malfoy sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, but don't get all upset."

Hermione didn't reply. She didn't trust her voice at this point. Her heart was racing. The blood in her veins felt chilly. She was about to learn something that she had been asking for months.

Malfoy braced himself, "Dumbledore had to die to keep control of the cosmic balance. I know that doesn't make much since. It seems like we've tipped the balance to the Dark Lord, but Potter and the Order are very powerful. And," Malfoy seemed like he was sad about what he was about to say, "the Dark Lord might not be around much longer."

Hermione was lost, "So you're saying that Dumbledore died because Voldemort might?"

"Sort of, but not really. That's not all of it. The biggest reason he died is because, because" he stopped.

Hermione was anxious, "Because, why?"

Malfoy grimaced, "He died to get you to fulfill your destiny. He died so you'd be here now."


	8. Unaware

_Do you like the other side view here? Let me know…._

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 8**

**Unaware**

Sitting in the Heads' Meeting Room, Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy in shock. She felt the room spinning around her. A cool chill slid down her spine.

"He died because of me?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Draco knew he had to comfort her, that or chance losing her. And if he lost her, he might as well be dead. The Dark Lord wouldn't mind killing him off, and he knew that.

"Granger, you can't pity yourself. If you don't want him to have died in vain fulfill your destiny."

Hermione screamed, "How do you know MY destiny? How do you know all this?"

Draco knew he had to be careful; she was teetering on the edge of a very fine line. She could easily fall either way. "Please just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." She yelled more to be yelling than anything else. 

Tears began to stream down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably. "I hate you. I hate everything you've told me."

Malfoy instinctively wanted to yell at her, but he didn't. He took his arms and wrapped them around her. He let her tears soak on his white shirt. He felt her stiffen against him. She was quite different than Pansy, that was for damn sure. He tried to calm her, "I know you hate me."

She whispered it into his chest. "I hate you. I hate your book. I hate your money." She paused. After a lengthy silence she said, "I hate you for being right."

And it was in that instant Draco knew that he had won. She was his. He would help her understand what was necessary, and someday…

He smiled. "I knew you were smart enough for all of this."

She felt better and instantly recoiled from Malfoy's arms. She wiped her face as she said, "You may be right, but I still think you're an arrogant ass."

Malfoy smirked, "I know that too."

Hermione giggled slightly as she said it, "So, how are we going to go about this fulfilling destiny stuff?" 

It was on that night that Hermione and Malfoy became friends of sorts. Now, don't misunderstand me they still loathed each other. They fought and bickered, but they had a sort of understanding. 

Malfoy gave Hermione a stack of books much darker than _The Truth._ She was to read through them, and then they would meet again to work through the concepts and the spells. Malfoy assured her that she wouldn't have to worry about any plans or anything. All she was doing was learning for now; if she wanted to fight for the Dark Lord, that would come later. Most importantly it was their little secret. 

What befell after this evening was another week of Hermione sneaking off to read books that no one knew about. Harry and Ron were worried that Hermione was sick, but she constantly told them to stop worrying, to the point where they had become even more of nuisance. She danced along the tightrope light of the dark and the light.

She studied and professed all things right and moral, but at night she let her eyes turn red with the knowledge of the dark arts. 

Some days she questioned what had come over her, but others she marveled at how much smarter and more powerful she was than everyone else. 

Some days she worried about Harry and Ron finding out, but others she concocted schemes in her head so that they would. 

She felt a constant tug between the two worlds. 

Malfoy may have thought he had gotten her for sure, but she wasn't sure. She might need something else to propel her over the edge. (Little did she know that was to come)

The following week she again signaled to Malfoy in Ancient Runes. They hung back inconspicuously and proceeded to the hall. Hermione asked, "Meet me in the Meeting Room at sevenish?"

But no sooner had the question fallen out of her mouth than Ron and Harry appeared at her side. She silently screamed. 

Harry protectively jumped towards Hermione.

"What do you want ferret?" He taunted.

Malfoy couldn't help it, "The blood of the innocent."

Hermione suppressed a laugh.

Ron jumped in. "I can hex you into oblivion."

Malfoy shook his head, "No you can't. Before you oafs interrupted I was going to tell the mudblood here, that I couldn't make our heads meeting tonight."

Hermione caught Draco's clue.

Much to Hermione's annoyance Ron spoke up again, "Why not? Are you going to be kissing the dirt on Voldemort's robes?"

Hermione felt a surge of fury at his ignorance. 

Malfoy saw Hermione's anger, and stepped in before she said something, "No, I'll be busy getting laid, which is more than I can say for the three Hogwart's virgins."

Hermione finally spoke up, "If that's your excuse for missing the meeting, then perhaps I should tell McGonagall." She fake-threatened.

Malfoy taunted her in a way that he hadn't before, "Well, Granger unless you're going to writhe beneath me and scream my name, it is my excuse, and if you go to McGonagall you know what I'll tell her."

Hermione had no idea what he'd tell her, but she played along. "Fine. Don't say anything. I'll cover for you."

Harry seemed astonished, "You're going to let him blackmail you? What is it that he knows."

Hermione tried to think of something, but Malfoy saved her ass. "She was planning on sneaking you idiots into the Meeting Room even though its not allowed, but I told her it was already soiled enough with a mudblood, we didn't need two dumbasses also. I'm done talking with you freaks. Granger, I'll be at tomorrows' patrol. What time I am supposed to meet you?"

He signaled the clue to her. "Uh, seven."

"Thanks, mudblood."

And he walked away.

Draco really had no plans with Pansy. He had plans to meet his father, but what Granger didn't know wouldn't hurt her, and who knows he might decide to tell her tomorrow. 

When Malfoy finally did sneak home, his father was impatient. 

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get here. So tell me son, what is your progress with the young girl." 

Draco explained to his father everything that had gone on since he last update. His father was pleased. He was doing much better with his plan for the mudblood than he had with his plan for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord hadn't been pleased at all. Lucius knew that was why his son was trying so hard to prove himself to Lord Voldemort. 

"The Dark Lord would like to meet with you." Lucius finally told Draco.

Draco grimaced, "Ok. Well, let's go so I can get back sooner." 

The Malfoys appeared in front of the Dark Lord. They bowed. (It was rather ironic, that Ron had taunted about a very similar scene earlier that day.)

"Ah, young Malfoy. How is the plan with Ms. Granger coming along?"

Draco recounted the tale of his progress to the Dark Lord, just as he had to his father. 

Lord Voldemort seemed pleased, "Yes, that's quite good, but I'm not sure she's completely won over quite yet. Is there something else you can offer her that will cement the deal?"

Draco spoke, "I've showed her power, glory, truth, knowledge. I've even made her distrust and somewhat dislike Potter and Weasley. I don't know what else it's going to take."

Voldemort was amused, "Can you imagine if little Potter knew about her betrayal? I still think we need to get her further engrossed in our side. What else does our side offer that Potter's does not?" The three were quiet.

Until, Lucius spoke up, "Dark Lord, if I may?" 

Voldemort nodded.

"I believe I may know of something that our side can offer her."

Draco looked at his father intrigued. "What?"

"Well the dark arts have always held a bit of a seductive feel."

Draco interrupted, "I've already begun to teach her the dark arts."

Lucius scowled at his son for interjecting. "I had more of a literal seduction in mind. I mean the girl isn't horrible looking."

The Dark Lord nodded in agreement. "Yes, excellent thinking Malfoy. Draco should lure the girl with his charm. Seduce her Draco." 

And that was that, I suppose. 

Somewhere in the castle of Hogwarts, Hermione sat unaware reading under the covers. She was rereading a book of dark spells. She suddenly felt something deep inside her, but it was so slight she didn't think much of it. Even as the chill slid down her spine, she shook her head and kept on reading. Later she knew that was the instant she allowed the truth in for good, but she didn't realize that until much later. Now, she remained unaware.


	9. Paradox

_Thanks to Swimming-Gal for Reviewing. Much Love to CareBearErin who has stuck through this from the beginning! And a big thanks to cordyangel for the encouragement (I'm so glad you read Darkness Calls, some of this might be familiar… it's the same idea with Draco instead and HBP of course!) Muah! THANKS YA"LL_

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 9**

**Paradox**

The next morning at breakfast Hermione yawned at the table, and looked in Malfoy's direction.

Harry looked at her. "Hermione is something bothering you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was just thinking how much of a jerk Malfoy is." She watched as Pansy flirted hopelessly with Malfoy.

Ron jumped in mouth full, "Ya-Uh-Fink-ee-ould-et-mm"

Hermione looked stragely at him.

"I said, I think we should get him."

Harry jumped in, "After this war is over, we'll for sure get him."

Hermione silently thought to herself, _Or he might get you. _

It was moments like these that made Hermione realize how apart they had become. She didn't know exactly where she belonged. Was Malfoy lying to her? Was he telling the truth?

She had chosen knowledge, but did that really mean she had picked a side. She tossed back and forth yet again.

Classes droned on uneventful for Hermione. She didn't take her carefully color-coded notes. She nearly even nodded off in one class. She was shocked at what she was becoming, but at the same time she was so eager to talk to Malfoy she didn't care too much.

The clock finally chimed seven when Hermione entered the Heads' Meeting Room. Malfoy was already there when she got there.

As he looked at her puffy, swollen eyes he knew she'd been reading about the dark arts. "Late night?" He jested.

Hermione remembered Malfoy's excuse for being unavailable last night and jested back, "I could ask the same of you, but if I do say so myself Pansy isn't really the top notch choice."

Malfoy caught Hermione's innuendo. "Well, I told you Granger, if you had been willing to it could have been you."

"In your dreams Malfoy."

"More like in my nightmares, Mudblood. You are way to goody-two shoes. That's probably why you are still a virgin, I don't want a girl that won't scream." Malfoy said it in a playful tone, but something about it struck Hermione the wrong way.

She wasn't sure whether or not to say something back, "How do you know what I am or not like?"

"It's obvious. As boring as talking about your lack of a sex life is… Can we get on with this?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want you to teach me something Dark."

Draco looked at Hermione, "You've been reading books on the dark arts. Why don't you just try some of the spells?"

"These books are weak and you know it. I want something heavy. I want to know something deeply dark. I mean if I'm going to do this, I should do it right." Perhaps this was the truth or perhaps it was to prove to Malfoy she wasn't a complete good girl.

"Are you sure? You haven't even tried any of the other stuff."

Hermione nodded before she lost her nerve.

Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a tattered and torn book that look ancient. _The Call._

As Malfoy touched it a little something about him changed she couldn't tell what it was, but soon enough she would know the feeling for herself.

She reached for the book and felt something stir inside her. She opened the first few pages and allowed her eyes to skim over the words. She felt the knowledge seep into her veins like venom. Deep inside of her she felt something gasping for light, but all around her was darkness and she couldn't pull herself away. The words soon began to twinkle in shades of red and she felt a tiny voice inside her head. _Read it, read it. Don't look away. _  
  
Draco watched as Hermione Granger succumbed to power far greater than either could hope to become. He stared in horror as the blood drained from her face and her eyes turned reddish.

"Granger, you have to stop. This is too much."

Hermione heard him, but she also heard that voice beckoning her on. _Don't listen. Read it, read it. _

Malfoy became frantic. He dazedly remembered his own eerily similar experience with the book. A series of images flashed through his head. The feeling he had as he read the book for the first time. His father's horror-stricken face, "What is happening? This isn't supposed to happen." He remembered wearily the explanation: 'He is very powerful. The Darkness threatened to overtake him, that kind of raw power is rare.' But he had, over the years, learned to control himself. He had never heard of the same thing happening with anyone other than Voldemort, and now – Hermione. He forced his thoughts back to reality.

Before Hermione could stop him, he ripped the book out of her hands. "Granger, it's taking you. It may already be too late. We have to talk about this. Once you answer the Call of the Darkness you can never turn back."

Hermione felt like she was on a drug. "I want that book. Give it to me." She yelled at him.

"Calm down, mudblood." He screamed back.

_Don't let him tell you what to do. _"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She roared.

Malfoy's mind thought fast on how to force her out of the darkness's grip, at least until she knew how to control it. Without much thought, he grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the couch.

She resisted furiously. Her body squirmed beneath his grip.

He realized he had to take the Call for her. He simply knew no other way.

Malfoy leaned in and forced his lips on hers. He felt the darkness pour from her body into his. Hermione was yanked from her maddened state. She now lay bewildered, beneath a crazed Malfoy. She watched, just as he had her, his skin pale and his eyes turn blood red.

She felt the fear trickle through every inch of her body. She was extremely vulnerable. She tried to get up from beneath him, but he was much stronger than she was. She wriggled beneath his body. "Draco! Stop!" She screamed in an attempt to get his attention, but he was sucked into the place where the Darkness Calls.

Malfoy forced his tongue in her mouth. He ran his brutal kisses down her neck. He tried to free himself of the Dark powers swimming in his head. He sensed her rapid heartbeat, and he struggled to control the powers raging inside him.

In one messy move, Draco bit Hermione's neck. Tiny beads of blood puddled around her fresh wound; Malfoy kissed them away furiously. Slowly the feverish kisses slowed their pace and Malfoy pulled himself off of Hermione. He took a seat in a chair and buried his blood-covered face in his hands.

It was a short eternity in that silence. Neither one spoke a word for several moments.

Hermione allowed her breath to return to normal and she quietly asked, "What just happened?"

Malfoy raised his head and Hermione saw the crimson stains across his face. As his eyes met hers, Hermione felt something strange between them. Somehow she knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

"I didn't know that would happen to you. It wasn't supposed to." Malfoy spoke in a monotone.

"What was supposed to happen?"

"A smaller, a way smaller version of what did. You should have felt the power and the push, but not like that, not in that magnitude."

Hermione inquired genuinely, "Why did it, then?"

Draco's thoughts pushed back to his own experience. "You are extremely powerful. The Darkness can sense that. It tried to take you over because you are that powerful. It is a very rare reaction. I've only heard of it happening twice before."

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know that answer as she asked, "Who?"

"The Dark Lord and… And me."

Hermione met his eyes, and she felt a pang of sympathy. She finally understood some of what Malfoy had gone through in his life. She understood the power and the confusion she had felt, the power and the helplessness. She began to understand what made Malfoy the way he was.

Malfoy stared into space. The Darkness had drained him quite a bit. He was astonished and confused. Hermione had _that_ kind of power? He was afraid he had scared her away, he knew his death would be imminent once the Dark Lord knew. But then she asked-

"How did control all that power?"

Malfoy smirked, "You thought that was control?"

It was more control that some of the other times the Darkness had taken over him- he shuddered at the thought.

"A lot of practice."

"Can you teach me to handle it?"

Draco was amazed. She had been bit by the snake, and she still wanted to learn about its poison.

"Of course I'll teach you, but not tonight. We've had enough for tonight." Draco's world had turned upside down. Hermione Granger was dark. "I guess we should be going."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think that you can go like that."

Malfoy had forgotten his blood-covered face.

Together they walked towards the rather large bathroom. Malfoy splashed water on his face, while Hermione patiently waited. Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. Her neck was bloodied and there was a circle of Malfoy's teeth-marks scabbing over.

Malfoy looked at the damage he had done, "Um, Sorry about that."

Hermione blushed. "No its okay. I just don't know what I'm going to tell everyone this happened from." Hermione thought to herself that it really was okay. She wouldn't admit it, but despite her fear as Malfoy bit into her flesh there was a part of her that had flushed hot with pleasure.

"You could always tell Potter and Weasley the truth. You know they wouldn't believe it." Malfoy's signature grin had regained its place.

"Oh yeah that'd go over real well. 'Malfoy bit me to soothe the heated dark power burning between us.'"

Malfoy felt his body react to Hermione's words. Her resisting under him had been a turn on for sure.

"Come here." Malfoy motioned her closer. He cleaned off her wound with a wet washcloth.

Hermione noted the oddness of the paradox. Moments ago Malfoy had her pinned down, and now his touch was tender and methodical.

Something had awakened within her that would forever taunt her. And she finally understood there was no turning back.


	10. Ready and Waiting

_Thanks to: Cordyangel, CareBearErin, Tzefira,TeamRocket Sapphire, LadySamantha Riddle, LuckyNena16, Candy04, Holly, and Killing Angel. Thanks for Reviewing it means the world to me, really!  
_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated! With the holidays everything has been crazy. My birthday was yesterday; I'm 18, finally. I know that everyone else has been busy too. I hope you all forgive me for the lengthy wait! Oh and… I got a magic wand! One of the ones that is a replica of what they use in the movies! I got Draco's. Sorry now I'm babbling, on with it… _

Disillusioning the Darkness

**Chapter 10**

**Ready and Waiting **

It wasn't until further inspection that Hermione realized the extent of Malfoy's damage. She found two dark bruises on her wrists, a large hickey near her bite wound, and a small bite on her lower lip. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she decided to fret over it in the morning. Now, though, she was exhausted and drained, and so she crawled into the dark, warming comfort of sleep under the covers.

She slept with ease through the night and felt freshly rejuvenated when she woke. It was then that she was at last confronted with concealing Malfoy's damage. She pulled on a long sleeve uniform shirt and determined that if she were careful the bruises on her wrists were hidden. She put on as much muggle make-up as she could to conceal the hickey and bite mark. It didn't cover it completely, but with her hair down it would do. The bite on her lip, which she didn't quite understand or remember, would be harder to disguise.

She put on as much lip gloss as she could stand, and decided it was as good as it was going to get.

Hermione put on her smile and went to face the fire. Hermione was afraid that Harry would see right through her. (She wasn't nearly as concerned about Ron noticing; he wasn't quite as observant as Harry.) She found them both sitting on the couch.

"Hey, are you guys ready to head down to breakfast?"

Harry looked at her; his eyes narrowed. Hermione knew that he could tell, somehow. She felt her pulse racing.

"Did you do something different with your hair? Or maybe your make-up? It looks nice." Harry commented.

Hermione breathed an inaudible sound of relief. Harry didn't know.

Ron looked and nodded, "Yeah, something looks different."

"Well, thanks. I used a new lip-gloss. I didn't know it would make that much difference. Can we go to breakfast I'm starving."

And so she had successfully made it through, at least for a little while.

As they entered the Great Hall, she met eyes with Malfoy. He looked at her as if seeing how she was doing, but that look quickly faded into an expressionless one. As she realized she was staring, she diverted her eyes.

She noticed two Slytherins eyeing her as they walked, and immediately she wondered if Malfoy had told someone what had transpired the night before. She glared back towards him, but he was no longer paying attention. And neither were the passing Slytherins; she took a deep breath and told herself to stop overreacting.

She ate her breakfast with little enthusiasm. The mundane tasks like eating and sleeping had just become fillers in her day. She was merely waiting for the time to pass so she could learn more and feel that incredible sensation of power.

But she knew that the day had to pass before she could even hope for that, so she walked down the hall towards Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry and Ron.

Snape hadn't changed too much, but Hermione had. She had once spent this class hating his guts. She was the only one who knew that he'd killed Dumbledore! Well, her and Draco she guessed, but at that point in time that wouldn't have been a comfort. Now, however she felt some sense of a refreshed view of the greasy professor. She began to understand his choices and his actions. She felt herself revering the very man she had once committed to hate for all of eternity.

She hung every word as he lectured.

He asked, "Can anyone tell me why giants are considered dark?"

Hermione allowed her hand to fly in the air. Snape rolled his eyes before he eve let his gaze fall upon Hermione, but when he did….

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Ms. Granger stay after class. I'd like to speak to you about something, _alone!"_ He looked towards Ron and Harry at the last part.

Harry and Ron looked questioningly at Hermione. She shrugged her shoulders to say 'I don't know', but in her head she was coming up with a thousand reasons why Snape would want to talk to her, and none of them seemed too good.

Finally, class let out, and Ron and Harry both whispered "Good Luck" to Hermione, before they walked out the door.

And so at last she was in the room alone with Professor Snape. She hadn't gotten up from her desk; instead she'd remained seated, and waited to hear what it was that Snape wanted to talk to her about. Snape used his wand to throw the door shut as he walked to where Hermione was seated.

Snape had a look on his face that Hermione had never seen before. Professor Snape seemed to be in shock.

"Ms. Granger, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

Hermione had to stifle a laugh, as he sounded much like her elementary school guidance counselors. "No, sir. Not anything that I can think of."

She watched as Professor Snape shut his eyes. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose. He appeared deep in thought, as if concluding what to do. Finally he pulled a piece of parchment from the stack she had. He wrote down something and looked again at his student.

"Ms. Granger, if my assumptions are right then when I explain these spells you'll know why and take care of it. If I'm wrong then you should go to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded. She still was playing innocent. She needed some sort of upper hand.

"The first spell will reduce the appearance of bloodshot eyes if they are caused by any magical reasons. The second one will reduce the obvious pallor of your skin if it is caused by any magical reasons. Do you understand?"

Hermione sidestepped the question, "Why would you tell me these things? Don't you hate me? I mean you seem to be acting a little too helpful."

Snape rolled his eyes at her again, "If my guess is right then it appears you truly have proven yourself intelligent. And any pupil displaying desire to have more knowledge is a good one by my standards."

Hermione caught all the underlying meanings. _If you're studying the Dark Arts, you're ok by me. And here don't look so obvious. _

Hermione gave her professor a smirk and replied, "Thanks." She grabbed her stuff and was out the door before Snape could say another word. He looked out towards where the girl had left. The world had turned upside down and he wondered who else knew it but him.

Hermione ran into the bathroom and used the spells Snape had jotted down. She immediately realized the difference. She hadn't noticed how red her eyes had become as of late. Hermione felt invigorated. She felt like she controlled the world and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

She hoped to find Malfoy in the halls so she could see when they could meet; she had to get her hands on that book again.

She looked for him at lunch but she never did see him. She thought it was peculiar, but dismissed it. It wasn't until dinner that she finally saw him again. Their eyes met. Hermione gave him a look. He mouthed, "I can't." Hermione felt someone else's eyes on her.

Harry was looking at her, "Who are you looking at?"

Hermione was startled, "Um, no one. I'm just staring off into space; I don't feel too well. I think I'm going to go lay down."

Harry nodded, "That would probably be a good idea you haven't really looked too well lately."

As Hermione got up she cast a glance towards Malfoy who was excusing himself also, she was thankful that the boy could take a hint.

She walked out the doors and found Malfoy on her heels. They walked in silence a little further until they could be assured privacy.

Malfoy was the first to speak, "I can't tonight. I have some business to attend to."

"Well, we're going to have some business to attend to if anyone else finds out."

"Anyone else? Who knows?"

Hermione looked Malfoy square in the eyes, "Professor Snape, if he tells we're screwed."

Malfoy shook his head, "Maybe not. It'll be all right. Okay well, I've got somewhere to be later but I'll be back by eleven. Do you want to meet then?"

"Yes." The word had come out of Hermione's mouth quickly. Malfoy knew she was addicted. He though nostalgically for a moment, oh how he'd loved the beginning of it all.

Then he looked up, "Shit. Granger, Weasley and Potter are coming."

"I got this. Pretend you don't see them." Hermione's eyes twinkled in a way Malfoy had never seen.

"You know what Malfoy? You are just a big coward hiding behind Snape. You're right maybe no one believes me, but I'm going to prove it!" She yelled frustrated for Harry and Ron's benefit.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes; what was she playing at? He guessed he should play along and find out.

He grabbed her wrist and heard her wince slightly. "You are nothing but a mudblood bitch. The only thing you're fit for is to be my whore. Learn your place. It'll do you a great deal of good."

As he finished his last words, he felt someone pull him off of Hermione.

"Stay away from her you bastard." Ron yelled.

Draco smirked, "Funny, that's what she called you."

Hermione looked at Malfoy and realized what he was doing. _Set them up and knock them down._

"No, Malfoy please stop." Hermione pretended to plead.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. He looked towards Malfoy confused.

"What was it you said Mudblood? Something like 'Harry and Ron are both even bigger bastards than you.' Because what was it? Oh yes, 'At least you're honest about being a prick.'"

Harry and Ron's eyes were wide. "Hermione you didn't say that did you?"

She fell to the ground and pretended to cry.

Ron yelled, "You're a bitch. You still believe your crazy made up story from this summer, don't you? You're a such a liar."

Ron stormed away and Harry followed after.

Once they were gone, Hermione stood up with a big smile on her face. "That was way too much fun."

Malfoy grinned at her. "God, Granger you really are a bitch. Eleven?"

"I'll be there, ready and waiting."

And then they walked their separate ways only to meet again later.


	11. Seconds

_Thanks sooooo much to my fabulous reviewers! Cordyangel, Alyssa, Holly, Candy04, CareBearErin, HorribleFreak, ApparentHeir91, reb, and beeker986!  
Don't be afraid to tell me what you like and what you don't. Now read on…_

_Disillusioning the Darkness _

**Chapter 11  
**

**Seconds**

Hermione found her feet taking her towards the Heads' Meeting Room. And so without a better place to go to she followed them (her feet that is) and in the Heads' Meeting Room she soon was.

She began to think through the events that had happened moments ago in the hallway. It was shocking to her. She had been to mean to Harry and Ron, and she didn't even really know why. She had been so angry with them lately. They didn't believe her. They didn't believe the truth. She realized she was trying to justify her actions.

_Why should I justify myself, to myself? _

She sat in the silence of the Meeting Room for quite a while thinking to herself. She missed the portrait of Tom Riddle grinning broadly at her the whole time.

She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything else.

She thought it through again and again.

She really shouldn't have been so mean to Ron and Harry; after all they couldn't help it. But at the same time they deserved a lot more than being yelled at by Malfoy. They were supposed to be her best friends.

Hermione realized that her brain had become a mixed up array of too many thoughts. So she decided it was time to write it all out.

She wrote the pros and cons of what she was doing.  
She wrote the advantages and disadvantages.  
She wrote the good and the bad.  
She wrote the positives and the negatives.

Hermione did want to be thorough after all.

She let her conscious duke it out for a while.

She was absorbed in reading over the vast number of papers scattered all around her on the floor, when she heard a noise.

She immediately grabbed her wand and turned.

"A bit jumpy Granger? What in the hell are you doing? Are you trying to "get into a book" because that's just an expression." Malfoy mocked her.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said as she rapidly tried to collect all the papers before Malfoy could read them, but she was not quick enough.

Malfoy began to read aloud, "Advantage number one: The opportunity to learn more than I could otherwise. Disadvantage number one: Losing the only friends I have." At this point Hermione jumped and tried to grab the parchment from Malfoy's grip. She missed, and he read on, "Advantage number two: Draco is more intelligent than Ron and Harry put together. Disadvantage number two: Draco would kill me if he needed too."

Hermione continued to rip the paper from his hands. She couldn't let him go on.

"Advantage number three: Draco bites." Malfoy was stunned, and stopped trying to keep the parchment from Hermione. She grabbed it from him and collected the stack of other parchment and promptly through them in the fire.

Hermione let her eyes stare at the floor. She made an attempt to change the subject. "So, can I see that book again."

Malfoy, who was over his moment of shock, knew just how to push her buttons. "Why you want to me to bite you again?"

Hermione felt her face flush red.

Seeing Hermione's reaction Malfoy kept the joke going, "I never would have pegged you as a girl who liked it rough Granger."

But Hermione had caught her breath and knew that if she was going to play with the big dogs she better be able to handle herself. She threw caution to the wind. "Don't worry Malfoy I'd never let you peg me at all."

Malfoy's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I don't about that. Are you sure that wasn't advantage number thirty-two?"

Hermione shook her head. "You wish Malfoy. But really, I want to read that book."

Draco, finally serious, replied, "I honestly don't know if you can handle it. And since it already has a hold on you it could be worse the second time. I'm afraid a bite might not make it go away."

Hermione met his eyes. "What happened to you the second time?" She saw him shudder.

"I don't think I want to tell you. It would scare you away."

"Try me. I want to know." At his skeptical look she added, "Malfoy, you, yourself, said I was already addicted. I know you tried to kill Dumbledore. How much worse could it get?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Ok, I guess here goes nothing, but don't say I didn't warn you." He paused and drew his breath. "I should start at the beginning. The first time I ever read the book, I reacted much like you did. I felt the darkness like venom creeping in my veins. My father didn't understand my reaction. My eyes turned blood red. My skin was ghostly white. He freaked out and grabbed the book from me. I was furious. All I could think about was that damn book. I wanted it so much; I put the Cruciatus curse on my father, which is a very bad idea. When I released the curse he threw me into the wall. I was so filled with power it didn't do anything. So he did it over and over, until finally my head slammed into the wall so hard it knocked me out."

Hermione looked at him, "Wow, but that's not really horrible."

"That's because that is not the worst of it. That was the first time, like I said a second ago the second time could be worse. And mine was."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she was hanging on his every word.

"The second time my father was more prepared. He was also ready to see what I could or would do. He told me I could read the book on one condition, if I read it in the dungeons. I figured that it was so he could control me better or something, so I agreed. When I got to the dungeon I found a muggle girl chained to the wall. I was so addicted, as you put it, I didn't care," He looked at Hermione, "not that I normally would have cared. Anyways, I opened the book again and felt the darkness calling me. I couldn't control myself."

Hermione waited for him to go on, but he didn't. "What happened?" she pried.

"You'd be horrified." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't care."

He took a breath and began slowly. "I raped that muggle girl." He waited for Hermione's gasp of horror, but there was none. "I drew her blood. I relished her scream. I answered the Darkness' Call, and I loved every second of it."

Hermione sat in the silence that followed. She was shocked, but not horrified. She supposed that years of hating Malfoy had softened the blow. She just thought he had done that sort of thing a lot anyways. Despite Draco's horror story, she still yearned to open that book again. She kind of wanted to see what would happen if she read it again.

"I told you, you'd be horrified."

Hermione chose her words carefully. "I'm not really horrified. A little surprised, but not for why you might think."

Malfoy looked baffled, "why?"

"I guess I just thought you did that often."

Malfoy was amazed. "You think I enjoy raping filthy muggle girls."

She shrugged her shoulders, "don't you?"

Malfoy allowed a smirk to play at his lips. "Maybe."

"Now can I have the damn book?"

Draco tried to impress it upon her once more, "We don't know what could happen."

Hermione tried to laugh it off. "There are no muggle girls here, so maybe we're safe." Malfoy didn't laugh. "Come on Malfoy, you're not going to let me get out of control. If you need to immobilize me or something. I trust you will do whatever is necessary."

Malfoy thought about it. She really did need to answer the call or it would haunt her for eternity. "I really don't know about this."

Hermione grabbed his arm, "Please, I need it." He had never seen such desperation.

"I don't know that this is a good idea, but I guess you're not going to let me say no. If you get out of control though, I'll do whatever is necessary. Understand?"

"Yes!" Hermione was jubilant in her victory.

Malfoy reached in his bag and pulled out the tattered book. The very book he, himself, had once yearned for (and occasionally still did). "One condition."

Hermione had the stalling, "What?"

"Give me your wand."

She conceded and handed over her wand in a trade for the book. She yearned for this book and to know what would happen now. And now she was only seconds away from knowing.

_A/N: The next chapter is so good. I'm working on it now! Let's just say… the bite was nothing. _


	12. Where Do We Go from Here?

Much THANKS to my fabulous reviewers whom I love dearly! Cordyangel, LuckyNena16, ApparentHeir 91, Five of Swords (I love you too.), Holly, CareBearErin, REB, Beeker986, and Candy04! You guys so totally rock my socks. (Wow, I just said totally and rock my socks. I've just outgeeked myself LOL)

Disillusioning the Darkness  
**  
Chapter 12  
**

**Where Do We Go from Here?**

Hermione handed over her wand in trade for the book she longed to read again. She opened the tattered book and allowed her eyes to drink in the blood red words. She felt the power seeping through her veins. The liquid power rushed through every fiber of her body. She was alive in a way she'd never known.

Draco didn't like how this was going. He was afraid that something would go wrong.

Hermione's face was so translucent that he could see the icy blue veins in her face. He felt a chill run through the back of his spine; he knew something wasn't right. 

"Granger, you have to stop. Something is happening to you."

Hermione's furious red eyes glared up at him. He had unwittingly become the target of Hermione's fresh dose of power.

"YOU… I HATE YOU." She raged; her voice filled with a murderous tone.

Draco's brain lunged in several directions. He was at a loss for what to do. Stop her or wait and see what happens?

Hermione walked closer to where Malfoy stood. As she continued to draw closer and closer he stepped further and further back. He continued until he felt the hard press of wall on his back. He waited for her next move before he decided his. She shoved his shoulders sharply into the stonewall. He was a bit surprised at the physical strength the dark power endowed her with.

"You," She began venomously.

He didn't want to know what exactly she had to say about him. He wanted to steer he so he could be assured he could maintain control.

"Oh come on Mudblood, even with all this power you're still worthless."

"WORTHLESS?" Something seemed to snap inside her.

Malfoy decided that had been the wrong thing to say as she threw his body onto the ground like a he was a rag doll. This could be bad, but then he had a thought. He could definitely use this position to his advantage. "You know I'm right. Even Potter and Weasley are disgusted by your mudblood taste." This did work according to his plan. Hermione slid onto the ground and straddled Malfoy. "Disgusted by the way I taste? I could leave you begging for the way I taste."

He had her distracted (Thank Merlin, cause for a minute there he had feared she might bash his head against the wall until his brains fell out.), and so he pushed on. "Would you care to prove it?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he felt hers on his.

Unlike the last time, though, Hermione did not relinquish the power into Malfoy's body. As his tongue danced in her mouth, he felt the raging call of the darkness. He felt some inkling of the power filling his veins. She may not have given it all up, but Malfoy had certainly taken some of the raging darkness from her body.

Suddenly their eyes met, _red to red._ They each struggled with the dark voices taunting their heads. They each felt the dark powers swarming inside. They each needed to answer the darkness' call.

Draco fought for control, as Hermione struggled to maintain hers. He tried to flip them over to gain an advantage, but Hermione wouldn't let him.

He used some of his added strength to kick her legs out straight, so that she was no longer straddling him but lying on top of him instead.

He feverishly kissed a trail down her neck. She let out a sigh of pleasure, and Malfoy used her momentary distraction to flip them over. He smirked as he now straddled her body.

She became angry at her loss of control. She threw her arms into Draco's torso, but it did little good. He pulled out his wand and bound her hands above her head.

"All mine now."

"Not if I can help it." Hermione struggled.

It would have been an odd sight to see to have walked in on this pair. At a glance it would have seemed that Draco was pushing himself on Hermione, but if one looked further one would realize that Hermione was attempting to push herself onto him as well. It had turned into a battle of who could make the other one scream in ecstasy first.

She ran her tongue down his neck, and felt the chill of goose bumps break on his skin. She pulled one leg around his hips and relished her results as she felt his extremities grow larger.

He ground his hips into her skirt. She couldn't handle it as she moaned. His hands trailed over the buttons on her white shirt. He struggled momentarily until he became flustered with their delicate slow moving unfastening. He instead ripped her shirt open, sending tiny white buttons flying around the room. He reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra with the ease of someone who had done it a hundred times before.

All the while Hermione fought between fighting Malfoy and enjoying the sensation of Malfoy on her skin. He ran he tongue down her now exposed chest. He bit a trail of light teasing love bites across her body. He continued to kiss her furiously and rhythmically press his fully clothed body into her half dressed one.

This was as close as Hermione Granger had ever come to sex. And her body was responding strongly to Malfoy's every little move. Her inhibitions were nonexistent thanks to the dark swooning voice echoing in her brain. It was only when Malfoy's fingers dipped below her skirt that everything stopped.

The moment Draco's fingers had run across the most sensitive part of Hermione's anatomy, she felt the pleasurable sensation, and she felt the darkness disappear. It was abrupt, and sudden. And it was gone.

Hermione looked and realized that the same such emotion must have gone through Malfoy as he jumped up off of her with a confused look on his face.

Hermione remained on the ground embarrassed. She desperately wanted to cover her exposed flesh, but her arms were still invisibly bound above her head.

In a quiet voice, she asked, "Malfoy, can you let me up?"

He jerked back into reality, "Um, oh yeah, sure." It took a swish of his black handled wand and she was freed.

She desperately fastened her bra. Malfoy shifted his eyes uncomfortably.

It was like a switch had been flipped. One second they were deeply engrossed in one another (nearly literally) and the next they were bashfully appalled. Hermione tried to button up her shirt only to turn red remembering that there were no longer any buttons.

Malfoy looked towards her. He watched her attempt to hold her shirt closed, "Sorry about that." He murmured. Had it been anyone other than Granger he wouldn't have behaved this way, but it _was _Granger!

Hermione finally caught her breathe and asked, "So where do we go from here?" They sat in an awkward silence as Malfoy struggled to answer Hermione's looming question. _Where do we go from here? _He asked himself. He met her eyes, "I'm not sure. It all depends. I mean I know my world is upside down here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Malfoy looked towards her, "I need to know a few things before I can help figure out where to go now."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but replied, "Ok."

"Well, are you all right with this? With," He pointed at himself and back at her, "You know?"

She shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I've never done something like that before so I'm still a little, you know…" She couldn't bring herself to continue.

Malfoy grinned, "You're still hot for me?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Perv."

Malfoy still taunting went on, "Oh come on you know I'm good. If you'd of accepted that earlier on you could still be lying on the floor writhing in pleasure."  
She felt her skin flush. "I still hate you."

"You might hate me but you want me. Its what they call a love-hate relationship. Do you want me to demonstrate."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Only if you plan on stabbing yourself or something like that."

Malfoy pressed on simply because it was working. "No, really. You hate me. I know that, but watch."

Hermione let her face show her displeased emotion.

Malfoy stepped closer her. He leaned in towards her.

She nearly recoiled out of both fear and hate, but she held her ground.

He breathed a deep, hot breath down her neck. He watched as her skin tightened and her eyes slightly rolled in her head.

"See, I can make you quiver without even touching you."

Hermione was confused. "So."

"So, I get to decide where this goes because clearly I have the power."

Hermione couldn't stand the phrase and argued back, "I'd beg to differ.

"What do you mean?"

"I can make you quiver too!"

His eyes glistened, "Oh really, prove it."

Hermione leaned to his ear and in the huskiest voice she could manage she whispered, "I want you to fuck me right now."

The "ahh" he made was audible and Hermione giggled, "Case and point."

"Whatever," Malfoy grumbled. "We still have to decide some other stuff."

"Like what?"  
"Like I'm so tired of you hanging around Potter and Weasley. You're little pretending thing is so ridiculous. It's also very annoying."

Hermione answered, "Well, its not like I can say, 'Hey Ron, Harry I've decided to join the people you hate the most. I love black magic. Have a great day!'"  
Malfoy smirked at the thought, "No, but you could do yourself a favor and get away from them, at least for a little while."

"And how exactly should I do that?" Hermione quipped, half wondering what he had in mind and half afraid.

"Just get into a row with them. A big one so they'll be real pissed for a while." "About what? If they find out that I've been reading and studying this stuff they'd turn me in straight away."

Malfoy's smirk turned sardonic, "Why don't you tell them the other part that's been going on here? Or better yet, why not show them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh yes because it would be so in character make-out with you in the hall."

Malfoy shook his head, "No, I'm serious I have a plan that I think will work. They'll just think you're crazy and that you and I are you know, you and I. They'd never assume just because you were having a secret love affair with me that you'd be doing black magic."

Hermione slowly nodded her head. "I guess. So what's your brilliant plan?"


	13. The Plan, Part I

_Sorry for the wait, I've been extra busy. It is research paper time! Anywho, thanks to:  
cordyangel, Tzefira, Holly, CareBearErin, Candy04, ApparentHeir91, and Five of Swords.  
This chapter is not as "hot" as the last one, but no fear there is a good chapter in the works. This chapter is key for moving the story to the next level of the darkness._

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 13**

**The Plan. Part I**

A plan by definition is a scheme, program, or method worked out beforehand for the accomplishment of an objective.

A plan consists of varies pieces that fit together much like a puzzle.

Hermione and Draco had a plan.

It was a scheme. It was a program, and there was definitely a method. (Perhaps a method to their madness, but a method nonetheless)

Hermione felt the familiar tug as she worried restlessly about their plan. She and Draco had been working in the shelter of the night for two weeks to form this scheme.

It had been the dead hours of night because Draco had Quidditch practice, not to mention the unspeakable amount of extra work Professor Snape had given Hermione. She was sure that Professor Snape knew what she had been studying. First, it had been a few spells, and now, he was giving extra assignment after assignment about dark potions. She and Draco had discussed Professor Snape, wondering if he would be a problem and turn her in to McGonagall. But alas they had decided to finish one task before tackling another can of worms. Each night the pair had snuck to their secret haven like forbidden lovers in some romantic movie. There had been no darker studying in the last two weeks. They hadn't spoken another word about the last incident.

And now with the big plan looming close Hermione began to fret. She hadn't wanted to go through with the idea, but she had been able to think of no alternative. And eventually she'd given in and told Malfoy he was right. (Which by the way is not a good thing to tell Malfoy, he'd been gloating for the last week.) Hermione stared at the ceiling not wanting to get out of bed. Tomorrow night would mean no turning back. She looked towards her clock. _Malfoy should be beginning Phase One right now. _

As she tried to imagine the reactions Ron and Harry would have, she sighed and climbed out of bed.

Across the castle, Draco Malfoy indeed had begun Phase One. He carefully pushed the quill across the parchment. He and Hermione had deliberated on the exact word to use for an entire night, so he knew he had to copy their notes carefully to get it just right. This letter had to provoke curiosity without alerting suspicion.

_Harry and Ron-_

_It's not hard to see that your Hermione has been acting quite strange lately. I think I know why; I overheard her talking to someone in the hall. Go to the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight, but be stealthy or you might not see what you are looking for. Don't mention this to her or you'll never know. I think she needs you both to know this, but I think she's too scared to tell you. __Please forgive me for not signing my name, but I simply don't ever want this put back on to me._

_-a friend_

Draco reread what he had written and watched as the ink dried. This could be the end of the Golden Trio. _Here goes nothing. No turning back._ And he sent the letter on its way.

Moments later the school gathered in the Great Hall for their breakfast. Hermione met Draco's eyes across the crowded and bustling room. Her eyes bore a questioning look. He nodded in confirmation, and she quickly turned away.

Harry and Ron were deep in a conversation about the points they'd need to make in the next game in order to secure this year's Quidditch Cup. She politely interrupted and excused herself saying she didn't quite feel right and that she was going to lie down before classes. (Truthfully she just didn't want to be sitting there when the owls came flying in.)

She walked alone down the vacant hallways, wondering to herself what she had become and where she was headed. If someone had told her a year ago that she would seriously be considering joining the ranks of the Death Eaters she would have laughed and now she just wandered in eerie silence.

She was, if nothing else, thankful that Ancient Runes was her first class of the day. She didn't know what she would say to Harry and Ron if they mentioned anything to her despite the letters warning. She took and uncharacteristic seat at the rear of the classroom and waited to see where Malfoy would sit. She was getting cold feet, as a muggle would say.

They hadn't planned on meeting this evening, but Hermione began to fear that she wouldn't be able to go through with everything if Malfoy didn't reassure her once more. (I know, I know a strange thought Malfoy reassuring? But if you were like Hermione, at this point you would consider the words, "Mudblood, you know we've got to do this or you'll have to be their whipping girl for the next eternity," very reassuring.) She wasn't sure if he had Quidditch practice tonight. She also wondered if she'd get a chance to talk to him in private at all.

She watched the classroom in front of her as every seat filled, every seat, except the one next to her. Finally, he strolled in with arrogant ease. He rolled his eyes and drawled, "I get the pleasure of sitting next to the mudblood. Bloody lovely!" He took his seat and in a hushed tone asked, "Do you know if they got it?"

She shook her head. Then as a second thought asked, "Can we meet tonight?"

Just then the professor spoke up, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

Hermione quickly piped up. "I'm sorry Professor, I don't believe I can learn sitting next to Mr. Malfoy." "Mr. Malfoy, please trade someone seats."

Hermione put on a satisfied smile for the class, when really she was quite irritated that he'd had to move. Malfoy made sure to mutter loudly, "Stupid… mudblood…filthy…"

"Five points from Slytherin. Now going on…"

Malfoy never had a chance to give Hermione a response. After class the two filed out with the rest of the students. Malfoy purposely shoved her books out of her hands.

"Watch where you are going Granger!" He yelled for everyone else's benefit. "Malfoy, you are such a prat."

A few people passing stopped to watch as the pair argued. Malfoy had to think quickly with this group of people watching. "You're lucky, Granger. I'm not going to hex you. Want to know why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because if I wounded you right now I'd have to all the work at the Head's Meeting at eight by myself."

She gathered up her belongings and simply walked away as she yelled, "Jerk."

Malfoy had just smirked at the crowd. "And that is how to get rid of a mudblood!" As Hermione walked the opposite direction she made a note on her list. _8:00 Head's Meeting_. She did her best for the rest of the day to avoid Harry and Ron. She was pretty sure she had heard them whispering something about the letter. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach already; she didn't know how she was going to make it through tomorrow.

She sat deep in concentration at one end of the table in the Gryffindor Common Room working on her homework, while Harry and Ron played a noisy game of chess at the other end. As she looked towards the clock for about the thousandth time, she could finally head to the Heads' Meeting Room. In mock frustration she alerted the boys, "I have to go to another Head's Meeting with Malfoy, and I really don't want to."

She waited she some sort of reply, but as neither Harry nor Ron said anything she went on. "He seems to be making a point to be a jerk to me lately. Ok, well bye."

Both boys murmured goodbyes; they too seemed to be confused at how to act around Hermione now that they were soon going to "find out". Whatever it was that they were going to find out.

She traveled the familiar path to the Heads' Meeting Room. She took a seat. Malfoy was not yet there, so she pulled out the essay she had been working on and continued. She continued and continued. The serene peace and quiet she had was a much more effective work environment than the table end in the Gryffindor Common Room had been. She was wrapped up in her "special assignment" Potions' essay Snape had assigned her that she forgot what time it was. When she finished her essay, she glanced towards the clock, which read 9:00. _Where in the bloody hell is Malfoy? _She wondered to herself. She didn't think he would have forgotten, but anything was a possibility.

She decided to walk around outside and see if he was anywhere close. If not then she'd just return to the Common Room, nothing lost and nothing gained.

She wondered around for a few moments and never saw the blonde headed boy, so she began to traipse down the stairs.

That's when she saw a strangely moving figure in the shadows heading in her direction up the stairs. As she drew closer she realized it was a wounded person, and as she finally came close enough that the light shined onto the person's face she realized it was Malfoy.

He was limping and had a thick layer of congealed blood around his face. A thick wad of black robes was bundled in his hands. She ran to him quickly. "Malfoy what happened?"

"Doesn't matter." He rasped. "Just help me to the Meeting Room before someone else sees."

She tentatively touched his arm to take some of his weight and felt him shaking slightly. She had never seen him in this kind of state. She had never even imagined Draco Malfoy in this kind of state.

As they entered the brightly light meeting room, Hermione could better seen him. She nearly gasped when she realized that his whole face was tinted a reddish-pink color. As she slowly looked him over, she noticed that his hands were stained crimson, too. She was horrified to ask, but she did anyways.

"What happened?"

Malfoy sat on the couch and drew in a sharp pained breath. "I was called by _him._"

Hermione stared wide-eyed.

Malfoy went on in a monotone. "It was only my father and I. I explained what you and I have been studying. I told him all the ways you could help our side. He loved the idea of course. He just wasn't so happy that it wasn't his idea."

"So he hurt you that badly?" She pointed to his hands.

He looked down at them as if remembering. "No, that's not my blood. The Dark Lord punished me first a little unforgivable pain, but then he rewarded me for my hard work."

"Do I want to know?"

Malfoy shook his head, "Probably not, but I have been ordered to tell you anyways. That's why I was headed up here. I killed tonight Granger. We may be working towards a balance, but we still kill. He wants you to see that side of the darkness. The Dark Lord thinks you'll run screaming."

Hermione was torn between terror and curiosity. She didn't say anything.

Malfoy added. "The Dark Lord pulled the memory into this charm." Malfoy pulled out a tiny vial filled with a silvery liquid. "We're supposed to see it."

Hermione just sat like a deer in headlights. In a quiet voice she asked, "You and I are supposed to watch your memory of killing someone? This is crazy."

There was so much for Malfoy to explain about the evening, but the Dark Lord had saved him the trouble and forced him to show Hermione everything at the same time. Hermione closed her eyes. "Let's do this then."

And into Malfoy's memory they went.

_  
_


	14. Just Before the Bloodshed

_I'm sorry that I left this story for so long! I reread it and was like OMG what happens next? __ I have started writing like crazy. Please enjoy. _

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 14**

Just Before the Bloodbath

The tiny vial was filled with a silvery liquid that met all the descriptions of the inner solutions of a pensive. Hermione had read about pensives, but unlike Harry she'd never been inside one before. She was of course curious to see what a memory would be like, but this was not what she'd had in mind.Not to mention the burning question in her mind, _"Why would Voldemort want to show her something that could make her run the other way?"_

She didn't speak her question aloud, and looked Malfoy in the eyes.He grabbed her hand in his.She looked at him perplexed, but he made no notion to explain himself.He simply overturned the vial of the silvery solution onto their clasped hands. She felt much like Alice falling down the hole to Wonderland as she landed softly into the memory of Draco Malfoy. She saw before her two Malfoy's. One was strolling up the staircase in front of them, while the other was still holding her hand awkwardly. Malfoy too seemed to have noticed the still touching limbs and immediately released her hand.

She looked up to the still strolling Malfoy and guessed he was heading towards the Heads' Meeting Room. The real Malfoy confirmed her suspicions seconds later."This was earlier this evening I was going to meet with you."Hermione made her way to follow the memory up the stairs, but Malfoy drawled instead, "I wouldn't go up there if I were you.""Why not?"It was a beat later that the memory Malfoy paused in mid-step clutching his forearm. He double checked his surroundings and tore down the stairs with a speed Hermione would have never guessed that Malfoy had.

"That's why not." Malfoy smirked. They quickly followed him through the labyrinth of the castle. It was not long until they followed him out a hidden exit and down towards the Forbidden Forest. The memory Malfoy reached into a hollow tree and pulled out a black cloak and shiny silver mask. He walked further in towards the heart of the forest and pulled on his Death Eater Garb. As he reached a certain point he stopped and POP. He disappeared. Hermione noted that he'd known exactly where to stop. He had done obviously done this many times before. Seconds after the memory disappeared, Hermione felt herself being transported as well. As her feet gracefully grazed the ground she looked up in horror. She stood in front of the Dark Lord. Her blood ran cold. The real Malfoy put his hand behind her back as she wavered and threatened to fall over. "It's a memory remember?"She breathed in and out slowly and repeated the mantra over and over in her head. _It's a memory. It's a memory. It's a memory. _

She nodded at him and tried to take in her surroundings. There were only two hooded figures before Voldemort one she knew was Malfoy and the other stood at about his same height and same size.

"My father," Malfoy whispered as if he could read her mind. Hermione's eyes were wide as Lord Voldemort spoke. "Lucius, Draco how kind of you both to come."Both hooded figures bowed. "We live to serve you."It was like some over dramatic cult film. Hermione watched in silent shock. She was amazed at the power Lord Voldemort held. _Like Father like son, _she thought as she watched both Malfoys stand up gracefully from the ground. "So Draco, your father has informed me that you have been working on a little plan of your own." The Dark Lord's tone held no indication of emotion. "Yes, Master." Draco replied dutifully.

"Why is it that you have not informed me of this sooner?" Draco looked up, "I did not want to fail you, sir. I wasn't sure if I could manage the plan, and I didn't want to alert anyone unless I was sure."The Dark Lord replied, "But from the information I have gathered your plan is working, is it not?"Draco nodded slowly, "I believe so."Lord Voldemort raised his hand and pulled the hood and mask from Draco's face. He squared him off in the eyes. It was Legilimency. Hermione knew that much for sure. Just as soon as she was sure of what was about to happen she felt herself pulled into another flash of memory.

The real Malfoy spoke to her, "It's my memory so we are going to see the memories that the Dark Lord saw in my mind."She nodded as she realized she was looking at herself. It was the first time Hermione had seen Malfoy's side.

They relived the memory of that first far-away night, when Draco had planted the seeds for this whole crazy thing. It was odd to relive a memory from someone else's perspective. Before she knew it they were flying onto another memory.

_Draco pulled a rather large book from his bag. _

"_The Truth, hmm interesting." She took the book, and put it in her bag. "I guess that's all for now. I guess this will for once and all tell us whether you're really a filthily mudblood or an exception to the rule."_

It was when he had given her the book that had changed her life. She blushed at the thought of what came next. Immediately it felt as Malfoy's skin was radiating heat standing next to her. She watched Draco's memory of her as she lost control. She relived the battle between the two of them, and watched on in a sort of fascinated horror as Draco's face became splotched with her blood.

She realized that the actual Draco was watching the actual her. She didn't know what he was looking for, but she was glad when the memory dissolved around them.The final memory that Voldemort had seen had been the one that Hermione had hoped he somehow hadn't. Of course she knew he would have, but she just wished that he wouldn't have. The pair watching the memory of the themselves was tense. Malfoy finally broke the awkwardness, "At least we look hot. We could probably sell this and make a killing." He had a devilish grin on his face. Hermione smirked as she watched herself being undressed. "Perv."She was grateful when they were thrust out of Draco's memories, but they landed back in darkness in front of the Dark Lord. She shivered and realized she would much rather be trapped reliving Draco's memory's than to have to see what would come next.

"It seems you have made quite some progress with the girl. Tell me Malfoy what plans have you been making on your own?"Malfoy spoke carefully in a quieter more reserved voice than Hermione had ever heard, "As you could tell we have been studying quiet a bit. I truly believe that she is lusting after our ways and the depths of our knowledge. You know the vast ways that she can help our side.""And tell me young Malfoy, why have you kept so much of your plans to yourself?"

It was eerie how much Voldemort knew without it being spoken. "As I said before sir, I did not wish to fail you again. It is my desire to make up for every wrong I have made." Voldemort nodded, "You know that your secrecy must call for some punishment."Draco's head fell as he nodded. "Crucio!" Draco's body shook with the curse. It was not the worst he had ever been put under. He only shook for a minute and didn't even lose his footing.

"Your secrecy may be unacceptable, but I a merciful leader and am proud of the great things you are doing in pursuit of our side's victory. You are one of the few who has proven to me that you are deserving of the rewards I have to offer." The actual Draco grew close to her; he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry that you have to see this."If he was already apologizing Hermione knew it was going to get graphic. Her skin raked up with goosebumps, fearful of what would come next in the dark.

_A/N: I seriously have been writing this again. Don't let me leave my story again for so long. Leave me love and inspiration to keep at this one :) Thank you _


	15. A Beautiful Bloodbath

OMG seriously I had such a hard time writing the torture. I wanted something graphic and shocking, but not over the top or anything. Please tell me if its well written! Thanks to Cady, pnayz4life, unitedgravedigger, and PyroAngel8606 for reviewing ... this one's for you.

Disillusioning the Darkness

**Chapter 15**

A Beautiful Bloodbath

The dark night air felt chilly against her skin, and she repeated the mantra of _It's a memory._ She didn't want to have to see what happened next, but yet still there was a morbid fascination to her. She had never seen anyone killed. What would it be like? She felt like a monster. She kind of liked it. But she then she realized she hated it too.

Her mind was tugging back and forth. She couldn't decide whether to allow that impending sense of nausea to well up in her stomach or to just put a clinical mindset on and review the whole thing as a sort of medical investigation.

She shook her head to get rid of the multitude of thoughts in her mind.

She listened as Voldemort spoke, "I have just the prize for you tonight."

Voldemort stepped to the side and there behind him was a young woman. It took a second to register in Hermione's mind, but she recognized her. She had been a Ravenclaw. She graduated and was probably two or three years older than herself and Draco. She knew if she thought hard enough about it she could probably remember her name, but she also realized she didn't really want to.

"This young pretty thing has been working in the ministry. She is stirring up quite a bit of trouble. I was planning on disposing of her anyways. I think you should do the honors."

The girl trembled. Her milky white skin was covered in blotches and tears were running rapidly down her face.

Draco raised his wand in preparation.

Voldemort spoke, "Now, now. I know that is not what you want to do. Give me your wand."

Draco did as he was asked and handed over his wand.

"No magic, enjoy yourself. Relish her scream. I know that you do. All you time with the mudblood is giving you a crisis of conscious. No one here will judge you. Search back into the darkness of the call."

Hermione watched as the memory Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His skin visibly paled to a now shiny white. Even in the memory she could feel the intense power of its presence.

She watched in a sort of wide-eyed horror as he rushed up upon the girl. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but Draco ripped them away. "Watch, see, learn what we do here." He was still a little repulsed at himself, but he had to do what he had been commanded.

The woman was chained brutally at the wrists to a loop in the ground. The closer Malfoy came towards her. the more she began to kick her feet frantically. She looked him in the eyes, pleading loudly with him, "Please, Please, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Please."

Draco covered her flailing feet with his body in such a swift movement that it struck Hermione that he had obviously done that very thing before. The girl stopped screaming

With his own legs trapping her own, he leaned close into her face, "Don't stop screaming now. You were getting me all turned on." He pressed his hips into hers, and it was clear what would happen before the memory was through.

He started by strangling her with one hand, and ripping away her blouse. He performed wand-less magic, and like a knife he cut away her bra leaving deep red, bleeding wounds in his path. It was her scream piercing the night air. His magicks tore at her. Her legs were flying furiously trying to stop the pain. She kicked him swiftly in the shin. (Hermione noted that this must be where he had gotten his limp from). All the while, the dark magic ripped the girl's skin apart and made her feel intense pain all at one. Just as soon as it got torturous, he pulled the dark magic away.

Just as painful as the torture was, he set upon placing another set of spells on her. Waves of intense heat and pleasure, echoed through her body. She moaned and begged. And just as it seemed she was close to finished, he stole the pleasure away. It was instantly replaced the torture. The skin tearing leaving shiny red blobs on her. And as her screams peaked again, he replaced the agony with the decadent pleasure. And back once again. He flew back and forth between pain and pleasure until her brain could no longer tell the difference between them.

From that point on it flew past her like a blur. The blood leaked out of the fresh wounds Draco inflicted on the frightened, writhing girl. Her clothes were ripped from her body, and her naked flesh was exposed to the chilly air. Hermione watched as he bit at her skin leaving bruises and marks all across her. Hermione was glued in place staring at the naked beauty being abused and breaking in front of her. It was like a beautiful car crash; she didn't want to see, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

She knew it was going to happen, but she gasped when Draco ripped off his pants. It was like one sudden movement, and he was inside her. Tearing at her from the inside out. His hands soaked in the blood that was oozing from various points out her body. It covered his hands, his face, nearly every inch of her.

Hermione stared. And Draco was staring at her. Her skin was flushed and dewy. The look on her face wasn't all together disgusted, but it wasn't a look of obvious pleasure either.

As his pace quickened, he put his hand across the girl's mouth and nose. It was obvious to Hermione that he was suffocating her. It was as he climaxed that the girl's eyes rolled back in her head... She was dead.

Draco grabbed her arm. "Come on we can go now."

They tumbled out of the memory and back into the Meeting Room.

Hermione felt her legs shaking from under her. She sat down and looked at him. She didn't know what to say. He was still covered in the pinkish colored blood.

It was disturbing. All Hermione could picture was Draco thrusting over that girl, smothering her to death.

The silence echoed on and on. Finally Draco spoke, "I should really get cleaned up." He paused for another moment, "You shouldn't have had to see that." He started to get up, but Hermione reached for his arm.

She spoke in a quiet whisper, "Don't go." Her eyes met his in a pleading cry, "Don't leave me alone."

It was uncharacteristic, but evident that Hermione was afraid. The scene was full of irony because it was Draco himself that she was afraid of. He dropped his arm out of her grasp, but not in an angry way. "Granger, I am covered in that girl. You saw what happened. Don't try to lie to yourself and pretend that wasn't me."

She stuttered, "I-I'm not. I know what you just did. I watched it. I was there, but it..." then it was like she snapped awake, "it doesn't FUCKING matter Draco. We have a job to do. We have a plan. And you aren't going and leaving me, expecting me to be all freaked out. What just happened to that stupid girl isn't going to happen to me."

Draco stared amazed. It was shocking that Hermione could shift back to reality so hard and so fast, but it made sense. She was Hermione. And she was right, they had a plan. If they didn't go through with it they would be fucked. She had just watched him kill, and he be damned, but she was right. They had something to do. His words came out hot and breathy, "Damnit, Granger you are right."

And right she was... They had a plan to finish.

_AN: Seriously, This was such a hard chapter to write... leave me love..._


	16. The Plan, Part II

_AN: Thank you sooo much to pnayz4life and Conquistador Imp. This chapter is for you!! Love ya'll!_

Disillusioning the Darkness

**Chapter 16**

The Plan. Part II

It seemed unfair enough to Hermione that she had been so apprehensive earlier in the day, and now while she waited for Draco to clean the blood of the woman he had just raped and killed off of him, the terror was almost tangible.

They had worked on this plan for so long. They couldn't give up everything they had worked so long for just because of the truth of what was going on here.

She closed her eyes and shook her head in a vain attempt to rid her brain of the flurry of assaulting thoughts.

Draco emerged from the bathroom clean. He started to say something, but as he opened his mouth Hermione cut him off -

"Draco, if you are going to try to talk to me about what just happened, Don't. I need to pretend that none of that exists right now. I need you to be your stupid arrogant self. I need you to remind me why the hell I have to ruin my life tonight."

Malfoy took a deep breath and lowered his eyes to the floor. He had to gear himself for the evening as well. When his eyes met hers, he seemed to have sealed the box of the prior events tightly in his brain. He smirked, "Come on Granger. It's either this or death your choice really. Anyways you aren't the one that this is going to be disgusting for."

She rolled her eyes and nodded in a silent thank you.

They had a few more preparations to take and so they headed up towards the Astronomy Tower in the darkness of the night.

They set the spells that would alarm them when Ron and Harry breached their perimeter. The alert that only they could hear would let them know when they had three minutes, and when they had one minute.

Hermione sat on the stony cold floor. "I don't know if I can do this."

Malfoy joined her on the floor, knowing they only had a few minutes before tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum would be heading their way. "Do you really want to have to live under them forever? Come on lets just cut to the quick and destroy it now. It will be better in the long run."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "Ok one more time. If they say something we -"

"We argue with them. Our point is you can do what you chose. You offer no explanation as to why."

She nodded, "And if they say nothing?"

Malfoy spoke, "The alarm will let us know when they are in this space, with a humming noise. So that even if they are under the cloak and say nothing, we know to keep on. The noise will dissipate and let us know when they are gone."

Hermione wasn't ready, but the first alarm went off anyways. _Here goes nothing_.

Malfoy grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position against the wall. He fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, until he had completely torn it off. Her skin shivered with the contact and the cold. He ripped off his own shirt, and just as the one minute sound buzzed he pressed his bare chest to her bra covered one, and covered her lips with his own.

Hermione willed herself to be there singularly in that moment and to think of nothing else. She opened her mouth ever so slightly wider, and it was on. Hermione couldn't tell how much of this was an act on Draco's part. He felt so good as his lips tasted hers. He let his hands roam across her bared skin.

It was then that the humming buzzed silently. Draco felt Hermione tense, and he one-handedly reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. She closed her eyes, as he ran his tongue down her neck, and tried to only think of the heat building between them. Draco nipped at her neck, when it all seemed to explode from within her.

A breathy moan escaped her throat as a wave of dark energy surged from her skin to his. She used her own hands to rip away the thin fabric of her bra, and press her naked breasts against his skin. They slid backwards down the wall into a laying type of position. Draco picked his body off of the top of hers, exposing her breasts to the pale moonlight. He kneeled near her, kissing and biting feverously down her neck and chest, running his hands along the way.

Hermione had given so totally to the moment, that she didn't care that invisibly two men stood staring and her bared skin. If they were visible their arousal would have been obvious, as they stood watching what they couldn't believe and what they couldn't take their eyes off of. Her soft sighs of pleasure began to grow, and the battle of control truly began between she and Malfoy. She rolled him over so that she could straddle his body. Her milky breasts bounced as she rocked rhythmically across Draco. She could feel how hard he was, and nothing mattered but the heat of the moment. It was as she began to kiss the lines of his cut V and ran her hands to unbutton his pants that the moments was ripped away.

It had been that movement that had been too much for Ron. He had been awestruck with Hermione's near naked form, but as her lips plunged lower on the man she was riding it was too much for him. He seemed to snap out of the haze. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak from the he and Harry.

Harry was just as shocked that Ron had exposed their presence as he was that Hermione was writhing beneath a half naked Draco Malfoy. (Ok so not just as shocked, but still quite surprised none-the-less.)

Ron freaked out, "HERMIONE, What in the HELL do you think you are doing?"

Hermione and Draco were ripped from the solace of each other's bodies. Hermione blushed a violent red and rummaged in the dim light for her shirt to cover with. "What are you doing spying on me Ron? And Harry I would expect it at least from Ron, but never you?" Hermione played her crafted role.

Ron combated, "Well at least we know what is wrong with you, now. You are off screwing Malfoy. He's probably poisoning you or something. This is such total bullshit!"

Harry stepped forward to keep Ron from lunging at Malfoy, which it very much seemed like he was about to. Malfoy stepped up to meet, Harry's puffed up chest. "What are you two going to do? Hit me? It's not like she doesn't want it. I'm not sure how long you were standing there," (which we know it a total lie), "but if you had been there very long, you know how much wants it." He looked suggestively at Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione, I'm asking you as your friend. Is this really you? Is this really what you want?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The fact that you had to ask that proves that Draco's been right all along," it was more of the act, "You two have no idea who I am. I'm sick and tired of being your whipping girl."

In a single move she reached to the floor to pick up her discarded bra, and Draco's shirt. She grabbed for Malfoy's hand. "Come on. Let's go finish this somewhere else." She brushed past a hurt, confused, and angry Ron and Harry.

And as she and Draco walked slowly down the halls in the dark a small tear leaked from the side of her eyes.

_AN: Thanks for reading... Please Review. Reviews make me anxious to post. XOXO_


	17. That was That

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 17  
That was That **

They raced across the castle. Hermione felt somewhat numb, as her feet moved without the aid of her brain. _What had she just done? _She felt like she was waking up from a long night's dream, when she and Draco found their way back to the Head's Meeting Room. The fire felt warm on her face as she stared into it. She didn't care that Draco was watching her confused. She simply let the tears slide down her face. She had been so angry with Harry and Ron for so long that she assumed it would be easy. She thought tearing them out of her life would be best, but now...

Now, she felt herself questioning her motives. She felt dirty, incredibly dirty. As Draco snaked his arms around her from behind she flinched. Hadn't it only been a few hours before that she had watched him brutally rape and kill a girl? She cried for some poor unknown girl's death, but moreover she cried because she couldn't care. She felt numb. She felt furious.

She turned on Draco, "How could you do this? How could you twist me? Manipulate me? Make me trust you?"

Draco was confused. Only moments ago her skin had been raw on his, grinding and groping with the passion of lovers. He had felt her heat. He had felt her bodies need for his, so what had transpired on the walk between the tower and here that had so changed her mood. What had squelched the fire that was brewing beneath her skin. "What's going on with you? You knew what you were getting into!"

She couldn't bring herself to yell; she simply agreed. "I did." She wondered if this had all been a skillfully engineered plan to distract Harry, to destroy her.

He could see his progress slipping away. His plans were shredding apart. He couldn't be mad about it. Anyone who had watched him murder the way he had couldn't be expected to feel safe in his arms only a short while later. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch her. He couldn't convince her because the lines had become too blurry. What was good, and what was evil? It was hard to tell anymore. He watched as she stood unmoving, statuesque, staring at the fire. He pulled out _The Call_ and sat it on a cushion of the couch. He said nothing to her as he walked away. It was what they both needed. He didn't know why he had thought they could come back to this room and feel that ecstasy that had begun to dominate his thoughts. He should have known better.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast Hermione didn't make an appearance, but her name could be heard in whispers throughout the Great Hall. The silence that followed him everywhere he went was deafening. No one quite knew what to say, but it was obvious that Harry and Ron had no care for their friend's (or shall we say former-friend's) privacy. The rumors of what they had seen were literally flying around the school. He supposed he shouldn't have bothered showing up for breakfast either.

The day droned on, and Draco had no idea what it had been like for Hermione or if they would even be on speaking terms if he did see her. They had potions together in the afternoon, and when he arrived in class it was apparent that everyone seemed to have their eyes on both of them. They sat on opposite sides of the room, but the chatter about them became so obtrusive that Professor Snape finally bellowed, "Prey tell what is so interesting that it is interrupting my potions lesson?"

It was the not well-liked and clearly hurt Pansy Parkison that answered his question, "Potter and Weasley found Granger and Draco going at it in the Astronomy Tower last night!"

Snape was clearly unprepared for the statement as his eyes widened, and the chatter went from a whisper to a roar around the room. "Silence!" he called. "I don't care if they are going to have a flock of tiny infants. Their private affairs have nothing to do with my classroom, and I don't expect to hear another thing about it!" His command was effective and the rest of the class went on in a strange silence. Everyone's eyes watched as he quietly approached Hermione and then Draco and asked them each to stay after class was through.

Students had never lingered after class was over like they did then, but Snape eventually shooed them all away and called the odd pair to his office.

"What has gotten into you two?" He questioned. "I have never seen behavior like this from either of you."

Draco spoke first, "It was my fault professor. It won't happen again." Draco's words seemed empty, like he'd said them a million times over. They lack emotion and certainly did not fit the situation at hand.

Snape hissed, "I am not an idiot! I am going to be frank with you both. I am shocked that there is anyone left in this school that doesn't know that Hermione is up to her elbows in the Dark Arts, and I don't know what you're playing at but you both need to exercise your brains a bit more than being the talk of the castle."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "This is ridiculous! You're lecturing us, not because I'm going all evil, but because you don't think we are being secretive enough? It was all staged. It was part of a plan. I'm serving the ties that bind. I'm sure it's something you would know something about Professor. At least I haven't taken out the Headmistress in my plan." Hermione waited for neither man to respond before turning on her heel and heading out the door. As if on a second thought, she turned again and spoke directly to Malfoy, "I expect to see you this evening at 7. We have some things to discuss."

And that was that.


	18. The Fire in Her Eyes

Thanks you for reading! After a two year hiatus, it has been wonderful to have all the alerts and favorites notifications! Here's proof that maybe your favorite story will be continued, even if there is an excruciating long wait between chapters. Thanks for all those that have reviewed, especially those who reviewed, even after it seemed the story was dead. Please continue to leave your comments and encourage me to stick with it this time through! LOTs of Love!

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 18  
The Fire in Her Eyes**

Hermione sat hidden in the place she felt most comfortable in the world, the library. She was at a table in the back surrounded by a tower of books. It was the only place in the entire castle that Hermione felt completely at peace alone. The hours of the day were crawling by at an agonizing pace, and there was nothing to do but wait.

The was the time to choose. She knew that what she said to Draco this evening would determine the course of her life. She could of course throw in the towel, give up, and beg for atonement. She was sure that Harry and Ron could forgive her for messing around with Malfoy, though, it might take a million years, but as she thought, seriously thought about it she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to that friendship. The two men who had doubted her, taken advantage of her, and kept her out of everything that they planned- or their lack of plans, lately didn't seem to deserve all that she had to give. She knew that Draco would respect her intelligence. He seemed to know that she was capable of anything she put her mind to.

The truth was there was no right answer. There was no wrong answer, only a choice that had to be made. And to hear Malfoy tell it, it wasn't even a choice between good and evil. She was simply making the decision for side or the other. Both sides killed for what they believed in. Both sides fought for what they believed was right. From everything Hermione knew, even Dumbledore had explored the darker arts. What made them dark anyways? Wasn't knowledge just knowledge? Could there really be anything inherently evil about knowing things. You didn't have to torture, maim, and kill, did you?

Hermione knew her brain was just pacing in circles- a hampster on a wheel, round and round. There was no point in milling it over anymore. Just make a choice.

* * *

When Draco walked into the Head's Meeting Room, the air seemed colder than normal. Hermione wasn't on the couch in front of the fire where he expected to find her either. Hermione was on the far side of the room, curled up in an over-sized leather armchair, bundled beneath an ironically silver and green throw blanket. She was reading with fervor, and when Draco saw what book was in her hands he knew that this would not be the kind of meeting that he feared. He knew instantly Hermione Granger would never be the same again. She had fallen into the clutches of _The Call._

He spoke softly so as not to alarm her. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Despite his attempt, her head fluttered up with a snap at the sound of interruption. She looked terrible and beautiful, sort of terribly beautiful. The blood didn't seem to be flowing beneath her skin, and she had a sort of clammy-dead look about her. However, her eyes were past crimson, and shined with the brightest amber you have ever seen. The rolled like flames in a fire and sparkled in the night. Draco knew that the fire in those eyes wouldn't be extinguished with a kiss or anything else.

Hermione wasn't feverish. She wasn't even psychotic like she had been before with the book. Instead, she slowly closed the front of the book with a calm ease. As she moved from the chair she was a bit sluggish but graceful. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she moved in what felt like slow motion.

Her voice was crisp, but not full of any detectable emotion. "Hello, Draco."

It was unnerving, which was not at all what he had been anticipating. He was ready for the angry, screaming, hysterical Hermione. He was ready for the tears and the confusion that he had seen in her the day before. He was ready for so many things, but this was not at all what he was ready for. She was calm. She was steady. She was certain.

"I see that you've made your choice." He wasn't asking because he knew there was no question left in it.

A sardonic smile graced her lips, tugging the corners upward. "I have."

Draco felt a little lost at what to say. He was torn as to how the girl that had been so heated just hours before could be so cold. "So where do we go from here."

She laughed, "Was this not your plan, Draco? Was this not exactly what you wanted? Here I am, prepped and ready for the Dark Lord. Ready to see what magics I can learn from your study, ready to see what sort of power he really has. I am ready to see what I am capable of."

"But are you ready to kill? Are you ready to be broken down in front of an audience? Are you ready to be exposed in a way that even you in this darkened state of mind cannot imagine?"

She paused. She didn't really have to contemplate his questions, but she swirled the word _exposed _in her brain a few times. It made her tingle. "Well, yes. I suppose I am."

Draco knew there was nothing left to do. "I'll arrange a meeting with the Dark Lord, then."

The fire in her eyes flickered. "Goody."

* * *

Hermione couldn't shake the cold from her skin, but it didn't really bother her as she walked the familiar corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait swung open, and a silence echoed as she walked in. She paid little attention to people's reactions and walked through the lot of them. Harry and Ron stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, forming a human barrier.

"How could you? With that slimy git? Hermione! How could you?" Ron pleaded with her.

Hermione looked around the room daring anyone to stare. Heads turned away quickly, as people pretended to go back to their reading or game-playing. "I owe nothing of an explanation to you."

Harry began more quietly and more politely, "Hermione, we just don't understand."

Hermione chuckled, "And believe me, you never will.


	19. A Sacrifice of Virtue

Thank you again to everyone for reading! :) You know what this week has taught me is that reviews can still make me giddy and that visitor number can make me smile. I appreciate that this genre is still alive and thriving with readers from all over. Again many thank you for selecting my story out of the thousands.

_Disillusioning the Darkness_

**Chapter 19  
A Sacrifice of Virtue  
**

Draco didn't take long to put the wheels in motion. He had started a steam engine that was blasting full steam ahead, and who was he to get in the way of something so powerful? Hermione was a powerful witch, and she was an even more powerful studier. He had never seen someone tear through a book the way that she could! He watched as her life melted down around her, but she simply ignored everything.

Hermione's life had literally changed overnight, and everyone in the castle could feel the ripple effects. Hermione was rarely in Gryffindor Tower until minutes before curfew. She had become less willing to speak out in class, but she was still ready with the answer when necessary. The professors around the castle knew of the rift between her and her comrades, and it seemed that most of them had chalked up her extreme changes to that.

One particularly sunny afternoon Professor McGonagall had tried to talk to Hermione woman to woman, but Hermione simply told the older woman what she wanted to hear. _Yes, she'd be careful. And no, she wouldn't throw her life away for a boy. Yada, yada, yada. _When Hermione had recounted this tale to Draco, he was surprised that Snape had perceived the truth in a mere few days, while McGonagall was almost staring the truth in the face and choosing to ignore it. It only confirmed what he already knew to be true; people don't often see what they don't want to. McGonagall could part with Hermione being innocent, but she could not take on the idea that there was, perhaps, more to it.

Harry nor Ron had attempted to speak with Hermione since the disastrous evening in the Common Room, but she could see in observing them that they were up to something. She had seen them scurrying in and out of the library, which was humorous to her since they were pillaging the section about Dumbledore that she had read top to bottom in the months before. She assumed that her dissent had sparked something in the pair. It didn't much matter, but at least now they were awake again. She realized that was one of the biggest factors that pushed her over the edge - their lack of caring. Harry and Ron had lost the zealousness that Draco brought back into her life. Draco had come in with a big ol' book of knowledge and waived it her face. He had been ready to fight. He was passionate about his cause. Now, it seemed the Harry and Ron might be back to that state of mind. She wondered if it would bother her, but right now all she cared about was more. She simply wanted to learn more. It was something that Harry nor Ron could offer her.

* * *

The evening had turned colder, when Draco rushed into the Meeting Room. "It's time! Come on! We've got to go?"

Hermione's eyes turned from the book in her lap to the wide-eyed man in front of her. "Time for what?" Her voice seemed annoyed, but really she was curious.

Draco paused, as if to catch his breath, "Time for you to meet your maker. The Dark Lord wants to see you, now."

The book clattered to the floor as Hermione bolted up from the couch. "Now? Right now? I'm not ready. I don't know enough. I mean this could all be a trap." Her words were quick and jumbled.

Draco shook his head. "This is not the time for any of that. Grab your cloak. We've got to get out of the castle as quickly as we can."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Right. Right. Ok, let's go then."

There tore through the castle, hiding when there were people still wandering the halls. Once they were outside the darkness provided enough coverage that they ran without much care. Draco led the way with a skill that told Hermione he had done this many times before. She didn't ask a single question as they walked through the outer part of the Forbidden Forest. He picked up what looked to be an old pumpkin juice bottle and motioned for her to grab on. As the familiar tugging ripped at her navel, Hermione knew she'd been portkeyed. She landed with far more grace than she knew she had on her feet. Draco tugged something up over his face and stepped away from her into the crowd. When she looked up she could no longer find him in the crowd.

She stood in the middle of a ring of Death Eaters. Their skeleton-ish, silver masks covering the faces of people she mostly neither knew, nor would recognize by sight. She reminded herself not to be afraid because even if it was a trap, it was far too late now to be worrying about that. She turned her body around the circle, until she saw the blood red eyes that she'd so often heard Harry speak of.

Hermione Granger locked eyes with Lord Voldemort, and she felt dozens of eyes on her. She didn't quite know what to do, so she did the best thing she could think of.

She bowed. "My Lord."

There was a high pitched cackle that erupted from beneath one of the silver masks, but Hermione paid no mind to the others reactions. She only had to do what was best for herself.

His voice was silkier than she expected, as he spoke, "Bellatrix, Ms. Granger is our guest this evening. There is nothing to find amusing." Hermione knew he was addressing the laughter, as a precedent to say no one should harm her. She surmised she was at least safe for the time being. He went on, "Ms. Granger, welcome. I hear that you have been studying the Dark Arts. May I commend you on making the same choice I once made long ago. It is only fools that cannot see two sides to every looking glass. Wouldn't you say?"

She was still silent, when she realized he was actually waiting for an answer. "Yes sir, I would."

He laughed to himself, "Ms. Granger, now you know that I would be an absolute fool, myself, if I didn't ask you to prove that you are not here under treacherous pretenses. So Ms. Granger do you have any information that would lead us to believe that you haven't been playing both ends against the middle."

Hermione racked her brain thinking of any little thing that she could share that would prove that she wasn't just trying to get information on their side. She breathed a deep breath and knew this was her shot. This was her opportunity at a different life, a powerful life. Now was her chance to take the plunge. She began, "I am sure that I know plenty of things that you already know. Any of which I would be more than willing to share. I could share the prophecy, but I am almost certain by this point you've already gotten it somehow. I could share with you Harry Potter's non-existent plan of attack because I assure you Dumbledore's death did nothing to invigorate him. I could share with you the defensive tactics that you've probably already encountered, but I don't think that any of that would be near enough to convince the most powerful wizard in the world, and his followers," she motioned grandly around the circle, "of my loyalty or of my intentions."

She paused again carefully forcing every Death Eater to hang on her words, "Instead, I offer to commit a sacrifice that will gain your side and your followers a great bit of the power you have been after." She could now tell, which masked figure was Draco because he was adamantly shaking his head, no. "I offer to perform the Sacrifice of Purity."

The gasp around the circle was audible. Hermione Granger had just offered one of the most powerful magical sacrifices known to wizarding-kind, her virginity.


End file.
